Odette Belle
by GoldenMoon'sShadow
Summary: What if when Edward left, Bella wants revenge for him leaving her? What if Victoria and the Volturi mean more to Bella than she realizes? What if Jasper was Bella's real soul mate? NOT a Edward/Bella Romance, Edward bashing intended.
1. Changes

**AN: This is my first fanfic. Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: Changes**

**BPOV**

It has been 3 years, since I have last seen the Cullens or **him**... _Edward. _Edward Cullen, he disappeared from my life after breaking me. I don't really remember the first year, but I was told that I was a walking zombie, I ate, I slept, I went to school, stuck in the hazy sleep of my broken soul. Till I was forced awake:

_Flashback:_

_I blink my eyes a couple of time blinded by the light in the kitchen._

"_BELLA! Bella, did you hear me?" I wince at the loud voice coming from the phone in my hand._

"_J-Jacob… What did you say?" I ask listening to how dead my voice sound to even my ears._

"_Bella its Charlie…"_

_End of Flashback:_

"Hey Dad, I have finally graduate and like you wanted me to. I am so sorry Daddy that you last moments with me I don't even remember. The last time you saw me I was still in my zombie state. I wasn't even able to let you know how much I love you, how much I loved living with you these last couple of years. I wasn't able to give you a proper good bye."

I crumble on top of my Dad's grave as sobs wreck my body.

On that night 2 years ago the pack had found Charlie shot in his patrol car. He had bled to death before the doctors could save him. The funeral was held three day later. After that I lost myself in my grief. I couldn't eat or sleep. I was no longer going to school. All I did was cry .I cried for Charlie and for Edward. For the man that lives forever but took himself from me and the man whose life ended and was taken from me. For the man who _doesn't _love me and the man who did love me.

As I run these thought though my mind I came to a realization. Edward…doesn't…_didn't_ love me. If he did why would he leave? Did the others… the other Cullens? _Alice. _She claimed to be my best friend, my sister, but she just _left, _that doesn't sound like a sister to me_. _Carlisle, _Esme._ They said I was their long lost daughter but they abandoned _me,_ parents don't abandon their child. _Emmett. _He called me his little sister, but he _isn't_ my brother or he would be here to hold me and ease my pain._ Rosalie._ She has never like me to begin with she would be happy to leave the human behind. _Jasper. _Oh, Jasper he almost killed me with his bite on my birthday he probably is still blame himself because of it never was his fault that I am clumsy and injured myself so stupidly around 7 vampires. I know he would never hurt me on purposes. I must tell him so when I see him again.

As I think about the Cullens, fury flows though me at their deceit. I am such a stupid girl. When I see them again I will make them suffer everyone but Jasper and Rosalie. I will become a vampire.

After that I move in with Jacob and Billy, because Renee no longer wanted me. I went back to school; I spent the next year and a half trying to make up the rest my junior and complete my senior year. I finally graduate 6 months ago, when I started to put everything to together to end my life. I gathered up all of Charlie's things and put them in storage, I took all of clothing except for a few outfit and gave them to charity along with Charlie's. I put everything that I owned except for a few favorite books and a photo album of me and Charlie in storage as well. I put everything else in my bag and sell Charlie's house. Now I say my goodbyes.

I raise my head and look at Charlie's Headstone.

Here lies

CHARLES HENRY SWAN

Beloved Father and Dearest Friend

Forever Missed

I smile as I rub his headstone knowing I would probably never be able come here again.

"Daddy I guess I will have to say goodbye now. I will love and miss you forever. I just want to let you know that I am forever gratefully that I was able to stay with you these last years. I will always remain proud to a Swan. Goodbye Daddy I love you."

I place the flowers on Daddy's headstone, a red crimson rose and bouquet pink and white roses. _Mourning; I still love you and I love you forever._

I feel the breeze pick up and hear a whisper on the wind.

"_I feel the same kiddo, I proud of you Bells…"_

I smile filled with peace knowing Charlie watching over me. Now it time to say bye to Jake.

I walk to my truck and drive down to La Push. Jake is going to be difficult even though Jake has imprinted on Angela, my best friend. He … they both are still very protective of me. Jake saw Angela at Charlie's wake and they have been inseparable ever since. Then 3 months later Angela shifted for the first time, to that of a white wolf causing their bond to grow even stronger. Apparently Angela great grandfather on her father side was half Quileute.

I pull up Jacob's house and see a small white flash of fur run and tackle me to the ground, I fall on my butt to see a white cougar cub with violet eyes on my chest licking my face and purr her happiness.

"Kita … I … happy to… see you... too."

Kita came to Angela a few months ago, she was found by Seth when she was wandering in thru forest by herself. She still hasn't spoken nor shifted but she has grown attached to me, as I have to her. _I don't want to say goodbye, to Kita._

I place her on the ground and stand and dust myself off and pick up Kita to cradle her in my arm for comfort as I prepare myself to face my two best friends.

**AN: if you read this earlier i had Angela as a tiger, i thought about it and i prefer her to be a wolf as well. Review**


	2. Goodbye, Old Friends

**AN: Thank for the Reviews, I loved them. **

**Chapter 2: Old friends**

I reach the pouch and see Jacob and Angela standing there, their arms wrap around each other, smiling at me. _This is going to be difficult. _I place Kita on the ground near my feet; she wraps herself around my legs.

"Hey Bells, it's about time you showed up Kita been sitting on the porch waiting for you for days. I was certain that if you didn't show up today she'd run off and look for you." Jake tells me as he steps off the porch and gives me one of his warm hugs. As he releases me I find myself wrapped in Angela's arms.

"Bella it is so good to see you! I've missed you!"

I look from her smiling face to Jake's. I feel sadden at the pain I going to cause my two favorite people.

"Jake, Angie… I m leaving. I can't stay here and be human after what they did to me. Charlie is dead and Renee disowned me after his death…" they both gasp at this news I kept secret. I continue like I didn't hear them.

"… The Cullens played me, I am filled with a desire for vengeance I must find them and make their lives miserable except for the Hales for they were honest in their feeling. I know you want me to remain human and stay but if I did what would I live for you two are married if I am only be the third wheel or aunt but I have to watch you to never age and raise kids who didn't age while I become older every day. I can't do that to you or myself I would only cause you more pain it is better this because you will never have to see me again I …"

"Bella even if you were a vampire I still would want to see you, you are my best friend I love you don't say you won't visit, eternity a long time never to see your best friend." Angela interrupts me hugging me tight.

I hug her back and look at Jacob and see the conflict in his eyes, his desire to agree with his imprint, change my mind, let me go, and stop me.

Angela releases me and turn to her mate holding me to her side and glares at him.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, JAKE" Angela hisses at Jake showing me the first time how much an Alpha she truly is.

"Bella has been though enough already, so what if she becomes a vampire, she will still be Bella our sister. It has been three years since we promised to look after Bella and help her heal. Now we have fulfilled our promise. I will _NOT_ have you trying to control Bella life for the rest of ours. YOU will give her your blessing make treaty so that she and her coven can step foot on our land to see us and you better be happy about it, too."

I look at Angela in shock, speechless._ I always thought shifter change physical but it seem to be personality wise as well. Where did shy Angela go?_ I turn to Jacob and see a smile on his face and the love in his eyes as he look at his imprint. He look at me his eye full of sadness and hugs me tight as I hug him, I can feel the him tremble in my arm telling me how he is fighting to let me go. Tears roll down my face as feel the burden I put on Jake, unintentional. He appointed himself my protector, he who guards human life; I am trying to change that.

"Jacob I will all ways love you. You don't have to watch over me anymore, I want this but I also want to say goodbye I know how you feel about this but I can't live like I have been I think the only reason I have gone though with this before was I wanted to make Charlie proud and finish high school properly. I can't know of the supernatural and not be a part of it. Jacob thank you I probably wouldn't have made it this far if not for you and Ang but now I must go you and Angela deserve to be happy together alone and start a family."

Jacob stares at me searching my face, till I see a flash in his eyes. He closes his eye and sigh stopping his trembling.

"As the descendent of Ephraim Black I welcome you, Bella Swan, and yours to La Push, always rather your heart beats or not, for you are a friend to us all no matter what you are. I wish you well Bella I love you please visit us soon."

I hug he tighter to me "I will Jake, I will. I love you, too."

Jake hug me even tighter squeezing the breathe out of me before he releases me, kissing me forehead.

Angela hugs me once more, tear streaming down her face.

"I'm going to miss you, I love you Bella."

"I am going to miss you, too. Angela I love you."

I pull away and knell to look at Kita her violet eyes are full of sadness and intelligence. I rub her fur and she purr and leans into my touch, I open my mouth to talk to her but nothing comes out. _How can I leave her? She is my little sister, my kindred spirit, my companio_n.

Kita looks at me and then at Jacob and Angela, and back again. She continues this till Jacob laughs and walks over to us.

"Kita, go with Bella. It would make me feel better if knew you were with her, little one."

Kita cocks her head to the side looks at Jacob and throws herself into his arms lick his face. Jacob hugs and laughs. Angela comes up beside him and is given the same treatment as Jacob. Once she finished she launches her body to me and purrs happily. I smile at her and look and Jacob and Angela.

"Thank you, Jake, Angie. I will look after her. I probably won't be able to visit for a few years but I will come when can, Goodbye I call you when settled."

"Goodbye Bella, you still haven't told us where going."

I stand up and smile at them once more and begin to walk to my truck.

"Volterra"

I hear a crack in the air behind me, and glance back to see Jake shifted. I smile at him, sadly.

"My decision…" I whisper to him as I get in my truck and place Kita in the seat next to me.

I look out my windshield and see Jacob shift back in shorts and he nods to me and wave, Angela waves as well.

I turn my truck around and yell as I past them, "I LOVE YOU! CALL YOU SOON!"

I stare ahead and glance at Kita.

"Let's go meet our new family." I tell her driving out of La Push.

**AN: SO... what do you think? I have the next ch soon, plz review.**


	3. Old Acquaintance, New Life

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Here you go…Enter Victoria**

**Chapter 3: Old Acquaintance, New Life**

As I drive on the road the lead me out of La Push, I become lost thought and think about the conversation I had with Jacob and Angela. Angela's reaction… Jacob's reaction… their blessing …our goodbye. _I am going to miss them. _I sigh and focus driving once again. As I look at my surrounding I notice I am off the road and driving up an all too familiar path that has been blocked by over growth the past years; The path to the Cullen's house.

_Why am I on this path? I haven't been here since they left. Hmm… maybe I can torch the place. _

I come to a stop in the front of the Cullen mansion. I grab Kita and get out my truck; I walk up the house and stare at as an onslaught of memories flood me. _The first meeting, the baseball game, meeting James, Laurent, and Victoria, the flight to Phoenix, the sleepovers, my birthday._ As I remember all my experiences with anger and fury flood me, fueling my desire for vengeance. _They fuckin used me. I will make them pay._

A growl from Kita knocks me from my trance. _What's wrong? _She jumps from my arms into a crouch and growl in the direction of the tree behind me. I turn around to see what cause her reaction and see Victoria come towards me from the woods.

_Victoria! _I watch her approach me and stare at her and wait for fear to cloud my mind, but it doesn't. All I can do is look into her blazing ruby eyes and notice to the misery, sadness, and exhaustion that is present behind her anger. I look at her and don't see the sadistic mate of James, or the human drinking vampire, all I see is someone who has suffered like I have and knows my pain. Before I can think I find myself running towards her, and hugging her to me. I feel her stiff and freeze in my embrace. _I don't want to see her in pain._

"Victoria, I here for you, I can see that you are hurting and I understand what you are feeling. I know your angry and sorrow. I feel the same, the emptiness, the pain, the self loathing. Victoria, you not alone anymore."

As I talk to her I feel her begin to sob into my chest, crumbling to the ground under the strength of her grief. I fall with her keeping my arms around her as she hugs me to her and release her pain. I tell her about Edward and the others how they left me been once they saw how attached I was, Charlie's death, my goodbye to my friends, my life for the past 3 years. As I finish my story her sobs begin to cease. She moves from my arm and looks at me her red eye lighter than before. She tells me about her life, James, and how she been hunt the Cullens this past years. As she stops talking she hugs me and dry sobs once more, I continue to hold her and hum as she finally grieves.

I don't know how long I hold Victoria in my arms, but I notice Kita curl up against my side waiting the sky darkens as night comes.

Victoria pulls from my arms and looks at me, I smile at her.

"I m sorry." she tells me her voice like a bell. I begin to ask her for what when she bites me, first my neck then my wrists and behind my knees. As I begin to feel the fire race through me, I can't help but smile. _I am becoming a vampire!_

"Thank you, Victoria." I manage to tell her though the pain. I feel something brush my neck where Victoria bit me. _Kita. _

I want to reassure her but I am consumed by the burning fire.

_**3 days later:**_

"I am sorry Bella, I didn't want to be alone anymore and I know you want to be changed so remember you past, while you can hold on to your memories." I remember Victoria telling me after she bit me.

I don't know how much time has passed, all I know is the fire is an agony, finally I am able to think around the pain and I start to remember why I am doing this. The Cullens. Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett. As I picture their faces and remember the times we spent together and their departure, the love and happiness I once felt for them becomes pure fury. I feel another fire burn though me, one to rival the venom flowing though me veins striping of my humanity, hatred. A growl escapes my lip as I fight to find control, I can't.

I begin to visualize the pain I will inflict on everyone of the and how I will ignore their cries for mercy as he ignored mine. I begin to plan on hunting them down once my change is complete when I begin to picture someone else, _golden curly hair that brushes his golden eyes his strong jaw and full lips. Jasper. _As I think about him all my anger leaves me and I am feel calm like he is next to me using his gift. _Why does the thought of him calm me?_

I push that notion to the back of my mind and begin to think of my life for the past 21 years as the fire goes on.

_**7 days later:**_

My heart races as I feel my change coming to an end. The burning in the rest of my body has stopped, now I all I must do, is wait for my heart to beat it last beat. I feel my heart battle against the inevitable as the burning begin to die stopping my heart as it goes out. I lay still expecting pain but feel relief at it absence. I sense one next to me and some sitting nearby. I inhale tasting the scents in the room honey, mint, cinnamon, roses, lilies, chocolate, pine, strawberries, wood smoke and so many other delicious smells.

"Bella, Kita" Victoria voice grabs my attention as I hear it clearer then I have ever heard before.

I open my eyes and gasp. _Everything is so clear!_ I sit up and notice I am in the Cullen house in Alice and Jasper's room from look of the pink and silver coloring and the hint of Texan culture in small areas in the room. I breathe in the scent of the room and can taste their scent in the stale air. Strawberries and chocolate. _Alice's scent. _I become livid as the scent hits my nose only to become calm as I smell Jasper's scent. _Hmmm…Honey, cinnamon, and mint, delicious. Wait… delicious? Why is his scent delicious to me?_

I feel a hand on my forearm, pulling me from my thought. I look at the person next to me and see a copy of myself with her similar figure and pale skin and dark brown hair, except she's about 4' 9', there a white streak in the her hair that frames her face and her eye are violet. _Violet? Kita!_

"Is that you Kita?_"_ I ask my voice like a bell.

She smiles and nods. I hug her to me and she sighs happily, I release her and turn around I see Victoria. _She's beautiful! _I notice my human eye did her know justice. Her stunning pale skin is luminous; her vibrant red hair hangs around her in waves. Her strong nose and full lips. I look in her eyes notice that they weren't red but copper. _She's started to feed on animals!_

"Your eyes!" We say together.

"You're a vegetarian, oh Victoria thank you." I say. I watch Kita gaze at Victoria with just as much love as I feel, for our sire, our Mother.

We pull away from each other and look at Mother. I smile at Kita and we lunge for Mom, hugging her.

"Thank you, we love you, Mom!" We say together in sync, Kita speaking for the first time, her voice a beautiful soprano to my pretty alto.

Victoria hugs us back just as furiously.

"You are welcome, girls. Thank you I am happy you consider me your Mom, the sun just set do you need to hunt and we have to go to see the Volturi. I think we should swim there because our thirst may be a problem to fly there…"

"Mom it won't be a problem, I don't find human blood appealing, Kita half vampire half shifter so human don't appeal to her either, and you have great control so we should fly it quicker."

"How did you know about my control? How do know about your own control or Kita's?" Mom asks me shock and curious.

"I don't know just have the answer."

"Why are we going the Volturi then?" Kita asks me.

I feel myself smile, as I gain the full knowledge to that question. _I want tell them ever thing, it will ruin the surprise._

"We will be happy there and belong._" _I tell them bouncing on the balls of feet as they smile at me.

"Mom grab some money from one of the rooms and look for two passports, I already have mine. Kita and I are going to hunt; we'll need to make to the airport in five hour our well miss our flight and the next one will have to be tomorrow evening. Kita, Alice's clothes should fit you and Rosalie's should fit Mom and me. We'll be back in a few, Mom." I tell them as I walk to the door.

_**After the hunt:**_

Kita and I race back to the house sated. As the house comes in sight, I smile to myself. _Soon I will start my new life._I enter the door Kita right behind me. Mom is standing in the middle of the room smiling at us, in a new set of clothes. She is in a long sleeved red wrap dress that has a low v neck, ending just below her knees revealing a pair of knee high black dress boots. Her hair is in a elegant know at the base of her neck, a silver pendant graces her neck. I can help but smile at her as I take in her appearance. _He's going to love it!_

"You look great Mom."

"Thank you, darling. Did you have a good hunt?" I she her place a stack of money in a black purse that look wonderful with her outfit.

"Yes we did, I had a delicious bear while Kita seem prefer _deer."_

Kita stick her tongue out at me and run up the stair to get ready.

I head up the stairs toward Rosalie's room as I enter the room I see a full length mirror and see my appearance for the first time.

My once mahogany hair is dark brown with a single blonde streak in. my chest is fuller my hips wider and my skin is white and seem to glow in the light. But the biggest change is my eyes they aren't red like I expected or even my chocolate color I had as a human. My irises are violet like Kita's with a silver ring around them and chocolate fleck in them. _I gorgeous!_

I smile to myself as I begin to search Rosalie's closet for something to wear, I all ready _know _what I am looking for so I hurry and put on the clothes, as I finish dressings, then I rush to Jaspers room to grab Alice's black ribbon chocker and his black leather biker jacket. _Oh his delicious scent!_

I go and look at myself in the full length mirror. I am in a pair of skinny jeans, a gray thermal shirt, a pair of ankle high biker boots, and Jasper's jacket. I brush my hair letting it shine and hang to my waist and place the chocker on my neck. _I m ready._

I run down the stairs and see Victoria and Kita ready and waiting for me. Kita in a cute sleeveless gray shirt, dark blue jean leggings, a black asymmetrical flock coat, and black knee high scrunch boots. Her neck adorned with a ribbon chocker like mine, except hers a gray matching her shirt.

As I see her in Alice's clothes, I start thinking about the Cullens knowing it'll be a few decades before they return. _Part of me doesn't want them to know I've been here... maybe I really should burn down the house. _I think of Jasper and Rosalie and know it would upset them.I get a idea and smile vindictively, _a letter!_ I walk to the dining room table as I find some paper and to write two letters, one for the Cullens, and one for the Hale twins.

I finish my letters, put them in envelopes and address them, leaving them on the table._ Operation give Culens hell a go. Mission misery accomplished._ I smile as I walk back to Kita and Victoria.

"Let's go" I head to the garage look for a car. I spot the Aston Martin and the Silver Volvo, I make a beeline for the Volvo knowing losing this car would piss him more than the other one. Victoria gets in the driver seat and Kita sits in the back seat next to me holding the passport in hand.

Mom back out of the garage, and reserve till we're near my car I jump out the car grab my bag from the back, jump in the Volvo, once more.

I smile as we head toward the main road leaving the Cullens house behind us. I look forward to the new life I headed towards.

**AN: That's different, well review … chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. A new family

**AN: Here is the long awaited chapter… Enter Volturi**

**Chapter 4: A new family**

_I am never riding with Mom again; I just started my vampire life I don't want to end it! _After getting rid of Edward's precious Volvo, I walk beside Kita though the entrance of the airport like a shocked survivor of the Holocaust. I grasp my chest knowing if I was still human my heart would have stop due to shock by now. Somehow Mom made it from Forks to Seattle in 45 minutes, a drive that would take a normal human 3 and half hours, or the Cullens 2 hours. _Maybe I can use Mom's driving as a form of punishment later?_

"Girls my driving isn't that bad…" I shudder as she remains me of the experience… "Come on we still need to buy tickets."

We walk to the counter and buy tickets, and head to the gate for our boarding. I discovered that Kita can change other peoples feature as well, even photographs. She changes the pictures and words on two of passports to match Victoria's and her facesand names, while she only changes my photo on mine to match my new face.

We board our plane take our seat next to each other in this order Kita, Mom, and then me. Kita with the window seat. I breathe in the smells of the humans with disgust all I can smell is what I would have smelled as a human only intensified, sweat, oil, disgustingly sweet perfume, a hint of copper, the reminder of the blood that flow in their bodies. _Ewww… human are not appealing at all!_

I sink in to my seat and breathe in Jasper's jacket and closing my eyes. I breathe in his delicious scent cleansing my nose of the putrid smells around me; I begin to picture his face in my mind relaxing as his golden features flood my mind. _Oh… Jasper…_

"Bella" Mom calls to me pull me out of my thoughts.

I open my eyes and realize we landed. We grab our carry on and leave the airport, I watch Kita slip away to go acquire a car for us. I turn and look at Mom I see her fidgeting. I smile _knowing _what is wrong.

"Mom calm down, we'll be there shortly" I tell her as I see Kita pull up in front of us. I stare from her to the car and smile. _It not subtle, but I can't say I blame her. _I look over the car knowing the name and type thanks to Jacob. He showed me his love for car and now I can build an engine and change the specs of any car as good as he can, if not better. _Maserati GranTurismo S series. _A sleek black, two door coupe, with red leather seats, I know its top speed is 178 mph and can go from 0-60 mph in 5.2 seconds.

"It was the only car out there." She tells me as I step into the back.

"That you wanted to drive."

She turns and glares at me before she drives out of the terminal.

"Bella, you know what has my so anxious." Mom asks she begins to fidget in her seat.

"Yes, you're going to meet you Soul Mate today." I tell her nonchalantly.

"We're here!" Kita announces parking the car before Mom can even respond. We exit the car, I look at my new home, admiring the massive manor, from the archway and columns to the massive cherry wood door at the entrance. _Home sweet home._

I grab my bag and walk to the door and open it, Mom and Kita follow me. I lead use though the entryway to the main building where the vampires are. We take the elevator down to where I know I will find our family. The doors open and there we a find a human seated at a desk before a pair of double doors. The woman in black sweater dress and has auburn hair place in a messy knot at the base of her neck, I see she isn't wearing any make up and has on a pair of glass, making her look like a librarian. _Gianna._

"Good Morning, Gianna, were here to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius are they in the throne room?"

She glances up startled her green eyes widen as she looks at us. I watch Mom start walking towards the double door unable to ignore the pull of her soul mate.

Gianna stands up and glances from Mom to me before she answers my question.

"They should all be."

"Good. Thanks, yes you later." I say as I walk up to Mom, she is standing next to the door, fidgeting staring at me with worried copper eyes.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"He'll love you, Mom you're gorgeous!" Kita says hugging Mom close.

"Come on, Mom… I _know _he will love you."

I push on the double doors, only with enough force to them to swing open and hit the wall , but not break them.

I led the way in, stepping down the steps and smile at the scene before me. Caius, Aro and Marcus, are on their thrones. Sulpicia and Didyme standing at their mate's side. Surprise is written on all of their faces. Their personal guards Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Heidi, Renata, Corin and Randall. Crouch and growl in front of the prepared to attack us, I can't help but feel unwanted. _Some welcome._

" Is that anyway to greet your family, really I feel so happy to be." I say letting sarcasm drip from ever word.

"Sister, should you be surprised! Just because you _know_everything doesn't mean they do." Kita tell me walk up to my side.

"But I wanted to surprise them and have them laugh at our sudden appearance not try and attack us , I didn't think my brothers Alec, Felix and Demetri, my sisters Heidi, Jane, Chelsea, or my dearest friends Renata, Corin and Randall would ever growl at _me!" _I screech as I look at them sadly. _I am being irrational, they don't even know us and I hurt because they didn't welcome me._

I shake my head and look back at the Volturi. Victoria and Caius are lost in each other's eyes. The guard are now standing and looking at me with sad eyes. Jane and Renata walk up to me and hug me to them. I hug them back feeling much better.

"We're sorry." They tell me as we hug.

"It's not your fault, I just met you, even though I do_ know_ you, I shouldn't have expected you to know me."

"My dear can you please tell us, what is going on and who you are." A high pitched voice grabs my attention. I glance up and look at Aro's smiling face.

"Oh, yes… sorry I still am adjusting to my change. I'm Bella Swan Caius's new daughter, this is my sister Kita, the woman with Caius is Victoria my Mom and Kita's Aunt."

Kita tenses at my side at the end of my statement.

"Don't worry you have a new mother now." I whisper to her and glance at Sulpicia knowingly.

"Why are your eyes violet?" Felix asks me his he cocked to the side, obiviously curious about their coloring.

I smile at my new brother.

" I believe it is because of my change, after Mom bit me, Kita, when she was still stuck in cougar shape, licked my neck gazing my neck with her teeth causing a bit of her venom to flow into my blood stream as well causing my violet eye, a symbol of vampire venom mixed with shifter blood. Also when she lick my neck she tasted Mom's venom and my blood, which forced her body to change as well now she is more vampire than that of a shifter, and she gain my human features because we now are connected by my human blood. She will turn into a full vampire with shifter abilities in three year when she is twenty or sooner if she is bitten. Kita is Half Vampire Half Shifter"

"Long ago was your change?" Jane asks me.

"About 20 hour ago, I became a vampire, after it lasted for seven days." I tell them, receiving a shock look. _What!_ Silence seems to unfold.

"Oh yes, Uncle Aro, and Aunt Sulpicia meet your daughter, Kita." I say breaking the silence.

I watch her walk up to them as the guard moves out of the way. Aro holds out his hand to her and she grasps it, her eye become unfocused then see focuses on his face once again.

"Dad you shouldn't blame yourself, Athenodora would've done much worse if you hadn't stopped her. Please don't blame yourself anymore."

"She said she didn't mean to… she said" He stutters his ruby eyes filled with grief.

"She was lying, if you didn't kill her when you did, Caius and Didyme would have died before she was killed, and Marcus would have killed himself unable to live without his soul mate. Sulpicia would be ruling Volterra in your stead because the grief you carry now would have been much worse, if you knew you could have prevented their deaths. The bitch got what she deserved frankly. She was going to expose us to the humans and Caius would have chosen to die in her stead. She was deceiving you all she was a part of the Roman Coven, they want her to kill all three of you, don't grieve for that traitor, Aro. You showed her more mercy than I would've, you should be proud of that." I tell him pissed, as my gift picks up on everything about my family. I see the shock on everyone's faces as I finish talking. _Must everything I say shot them._

"I have the gift, to know thing so times too much, when I look at Uncle Aro I began to know about him as well the _bitch." _I growl.

Aro hugs Kita to him, and she hugs him back, his red eyes free of his grief.

"Bella Aurora" he whispers to her kissing her forehead. _Beautiful Dawning._

"Princess Bella Aurora Volturi, look like you got yourself a new name, Kita I mean Bella. This is going to be very useful in the future." I tell her as plans run in my head.

"If I am Bella, what is your name going to be."

"I want something mean swan in my name." I announce, thinking of Charlie.

Everyone rattles their minds look for Italian names meaning swan, some giving suggestion but none of them fit.

"How about Odette, it means swan in French." Mom suggests her French accent more pronounce, reminding me of her heritage.

Caius walks over to me. I look up at him and admire my handsome new dad. His strong jaw and nose, his bright red eye filled with happiness, he is dressed in a simple black tunic, dress pants and calf high black glossed boots. A black robe flowing around him like wings. _An angel of darkness, protector of those he loves from the shadows. _

He takes off his robe and places it around me with a flourish.

"You will be known as Odette, Princess Belle Odette Volturi, the beautiful swan. Daughter King Caius and Queen Victoria."

I smile up at him and hug him close, knowing he pick the perfect name for me. Knowing this is his way of welcoming me.

"Thank you, Dad. I love you."

I smile up at him, happy his eye light up when I call him Dad.

"I love you too, dear Odette Welcome home, welcome to the family."

**AN: Next Chapter coming soon! Title… Soul mate and Decisions**


	5. Soul mate and Decisions

**AN: SORRY.. been a hectic week , here the next installment. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Soul mate and Decisions **

OPOV (Odette/Bella):

The next few days I spend getting to know my family. Discussing books with Uncle Marcus, playing games with Felix and Corin, discussing tactics with Demetri and Dad, working on the cars with Alec and Randal, and much to my great displeasure shopping with the wifes, Mom and the girls.

"Odette it not going to be that bad." Bella tells me. My sister and I have finally adjusted to our names and I love just thinking torture I will put the Cullens with my sister having my old name and looks.

"Sister how can you say that when I _know _how it is going to be." I ask bitterly as I am dragged into yet another boutique by me family.

"Odette, I know you hate to shop but I getting married in two weeks and I wanted to find the perfect bride's made dress for you, please dearest I need you to shop with me only this once."Mom asks me, pout at me.

"Fine, Mom, but only because you getting married." I tell her smiling, Mom and Dad hit off perfectly. They both seem to revolve around each other and get lost in each other eyes, becoming closer and closer with each passing, day. It didn't surprise me when Dad proposed to Mom on their third day together, I thought he propose right after he met her.

I watch Bella interact with Jane and Heidi happily. _She sure has changed. _I remember her actions as a cougar were always guarded, how she whimpered when people came to close. She would growl at every passing person, ready to attack if they went after her. I even noticed it when we traveled to Volterra, in the terminal she would stick to my side, hissing at staring strangers.

Finally she told me her story; it was right after Heidi show us to our rooms. She came in my room and hugged me cry as tear stream down her face, holding me close to her. When she tells me her story.

"You were right when you said I was half vampire, half shifter. My father and mother were descendant of the true shifter, yes Jacob is a shifter as well his are based on the need to protect their people, while my people shifted in the desire of strength , power to destroy enemies. When my mother was seven months pregnant she was bitten by a vampire, she didn't die like the Quileute because my tribe blood is not as diluted over the generations as there is. She began to change on the second day the elders heard of this and stab my mother in the heart killing her before she could change completely. They cut me from her womb and were about to kill me as while when my Father came home to see his wife, his imprint dead and his elders preparing to kill his only child. He shifted into a griffin in his angry, part lion for pride, part eagle for justice, his animal guide. He killed the elders and picked me up and ran from the tribe. We were on the run for twelve year before they found us killing my father, I was in a cougar form during his death and I was unable to shift back without his help. I ran away stuck in the form for five years living off garbage and trash when I met Seth."

I think about her story and am glad that she finally happy, and learning to trust again, as I exit the car and head to my room to my room, putting all of my purchases away. As soon as I m alone again it happens once more, I become restless, anxious. I start to fidget and pace unable to stay still. _What is wrong with me? _

I leave my room, to go find Uncle Aro. _Maybe he can, help me?_ Uncle Aro has become even happier, if that's possible, since we've been here. He still loves adding a new power to his guard but he has lost his obsession, now he is obsessed with making his loved ones happy. He bought both me and Bella Maserati GranTurismo, her's in silver mine in black. He has spent more time with Aunt Sulpicia, their planning their twentieth honeymoon, for the first time in the new millennium. Everyone seems to be happier all around.

I enter Uncle Aro office knowing I find him there.

"Uncle Aro?"

"Ah Odette my dear how can I help you"

"Uncle, I m restless, I can't not stop moving, I feel like I m being drawn somewhere but I can't find where it is, I don't know what to do?" I tell him as I start to pace once more.

"Marcus" he calls coming from around his desk, his eyes worried.

Uncle Marcus enters the office followed by Mom, Dad, Bella, Jane, Demetri, and both of my Aunts. _Great now everybody knows._ I continue pacing looking at their worried faces.

"Marcus what do you see?" Uncle Aro asks him, as he places a hand on my shoulder to hold me still, I fidget in place.

I stare into Uncle Marcus eyes, his worried ruby eyes, and look even deep I feel warmth come over me as I look at him, before I blink breaking the connection. I look at him again and see strands that seem to connect to everyone branching out, some different colors, but I can't help look at the single silver threads. I stop fidgeting curious about these strands.

"Uncle Marcus is this, your gift, the threads are they relationship?"

"Yes what do you see? Look at yourself and tell us what has you some anxious."

I look at myself and instead of seeing threads that connect me to just my family, I see thousands of relationship, many friends, some are my children, sibling, but one stands out, one silver thread. I touch it and know who it is, and know _he _is why I m restless and anxious.

"Uncle is the silver thread, your soul mate?"

"Yes "he tells me, as the world becomes darker around me, and one thought runs through my mind. _Jasper's my soul mate. _

* * *

I open my eyes and find myself in my room. I look at the golden canopy above me, and sigh, realizing I must have fainted from the surprise, even though vampire aren't suppose to. _How could I not __know__ this? I feel safe and calm just by remembering is his face, and I m attracted to his scent._

I begin to picture his face once more when, I begin to _know, _something that breaks my heart.

"NOOO!!!"

I scream and dry sob, my heart hurting more than when Edward left.

"Odette!"

I roll over and see my family in my room before I can talk, more knowledge hits me again.

"NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Daughter, what's wrong?" Mom asks me, worry and fear fill her bright eyes. I throw myself into her arm, holding her close to me. _I can't lose her. _

I close my eye, trying to control my emotions and look at my family once more.

"I just found out that, I won't see my soul mate till fifty years have passed."telling them only half the truth.

I tell them, many of them breathe a sigh of relief, while the mated ones look at me with pity and pain knowing the agony of not being near their other half. I stare at my family, looking into their faces; know everyone of them, loving them all. _I still have time; it won't happen in this century. _I remind myself calm my raging emotions. I pull away from Mom and stand up to stare at the Kings of Volturi.

"Dad, Uncle Aro, Uncle Marcus, can I send Demetri and Alec on a mission for me."

They look at me stunned. I turn to Demetri and Alec; I know they are curious as to why I want them and not someone else.

" I can't ask this of someone else, either I won't trust them often to do this mission properly or their gifts aren't suited for this mission, please I need them to go, I 'd go but to be honest I am not trained to their level, and I know I would be successful, but I am needed here right now."

I see a flash of worry in everyone face, Bella watches me and frowns. _Curses, why must she be in tuned with me._

"Alright, but you must explain, why to us?" Dad says, and my Uncles nod.

"I can't promise you I will tell ever thing, but I will tell you some of what I can when they return. That is all I can offer."

"I agree with your terms"

I begin to move to my door grabbing both Demetri and Alec, pulling them we.

"Uncle Aro called Eleazar we need to find out our powers. Jane, Renata, stay with my parents, don't let them out of your sight. Felix, Corin watch Uncle Aro and Sulpicia, Randal, Chelsea stick with Uncle Marcus and Aunt Didyme. Heidi, don't bring anyone into this castle till I am able to be with you. I trust no one else outside of this room. I want to meet the rest of the guards when I get back. I love you all please do as I say. Bella let's go."

I run out of my room leaving my family behind me with Bella at my side, I still hold on to Demetri and Alec. We continued out of castle to the hunting grounds. I release Demetri, Alec hand and turn to them.

"Demetri, Alec, old enemies are coming. They are making new allies. I need more information."

"Odette, who are you talking about." Demetri asks confused.

"Demetri, who was the first vampire you tracked, Alec who almost killed you?"

I watch their faces, seeing the confusion turns to anger and understanding.

"You have three day" I tell him dismissing them.

They nod and run off to complete their mission. I wait until I _know_ they are no longer within hearing distance before I turn to Bella.

She walks up to me and touches my face sending me her thoughts

_"What aren't you saying, sister"_

I hesitate making my decision, knowing the agony this will cause her. I look at her; she glares at me challenging me not to tell her. I sigh and frown knowing I will tell her, because she won't let me keep anything from her. I look into her eyes, and feel warmth feel me as I obtain her abilities to send thoughts. I touch her face and send the knowledge that had hit me.

_The castle burning, our sibling in ashes, half of the pack dead, Uncle Marcus and Aunt Didyme holding each other as they are forced into the fire, Dad broken scarred as he cries over Mom's ashes. Uncle Aro and Aunt Sulpicia bodies torn apart and placed in pile as a vampire slowly throws them in the fire. A blood covered Angela in wolf form standing crouch in front of Jacob' broken body…_

"_Noooooo! NOOOOOO!!!"_

I move my hand from Bella's face as I watch her continues her silent scream. She crumbles to the forest floor; I kneel down beside her and cradle her in my arms. I rock her slowly, holding back my pain. _What if I fail? Do I trust my ability to much? How can I be certain…?_

"_Don't do that! Don't second guess yourself. You are doing the right thing, must is hard to know so much and yet not enough, but don't second guess your first choice. It is going to be hard leaving our family…._

"_What? You aren't going with me. I have to go be myself. I am not taking both of us from our family. They will need you in my absence."_

"_Sister, we both must do this. Look at me and tell me I am wrong."_

I look at her and see she is right. I _know _Bella, an unknown vampire, and I will be leaving our home soon. _Great, now I have to find the new addition to our duo._

I sigh and hug her tight to me. She returns my hug. After a few moments I pull away.

"Let's hunt. Then head back, their beginning to worry."

We split hunt in different areas. I finish my second deer when. I smell it. _Human blood, disgusting._ Everything in me say run in the opposite direction, but I find myself running towards the smell. I _know _I will find the unknown human, the missing addition to my family.

I rush though the overgrowth and come upon him, _my brother, Uncle Marcus and Aunt Didyme's son. _I hear Kita right behind me as. I look down at the bleeding boy. He appears to be about 16 and has dirty blond hair and pallid skin; I see his eyes are a bright blue. I see he was attacked by something and he barely has time. I move forward my decision already made. Bella stare down at me waiting.

"Bite his neck; we have to bind him to us like we are bonded to each other."

She bites his neck and I bite his ankles, wrists and behind his knees, we seal every bite. I watch him remain silent even though I know the agony the venom is causing him.

I pick him up and cradle him in my arms and smile at Bella.

"Let's go home." I tell her running toward our home finally ready to face my future decisions.

**AN: SO what do you think .... Please review ... they make me write faster ;)**


	6. Beau, ProphecyPowers

**AN: sorry for the wait having internet problems. thank for the reviews, i glad you like my story. this chapter shou;d answer many questions**

**Chapter 6: Beau, Prophecy...Powers**

**OPOV:**

"AUNT DIDYME! UNCLE MARCUS!" I yell as Bella and I burst into the throne room. We stop before the thrones as our family surrounds us. I stare into Aunt Didyme's face and _knowing _of her longing to have a child like Mom and Aunt Sulpicia. I remember her looks of envy and longing as she watched me and Bella spend time with our parents. _I know she is going to be happy now._

I glance at Uncle Marcus and see him smiling brightly as he looks upon the boy in my arms, recognizing his son in my arms.

"Aunt Didyme, I know how you have wanted a child of your own, especially since Odette and I have arrived." Bella tells her as she begins pull Aunt Didyme to me opening her arms.

"Well Auntie, It's a boy!" I tell her place my new brother in her arms, and stepping away. She looks at me in shock for a moment then she glances down at the boy cradled in her arms. I _know_ she feels love and adoration for her son.

"Thank you!" She tells me cuddling the boy to her, as see looks at me with pure joy in her eyes.

"Auntie, we couldn't let our little brother die, could we. And yes he will be like us, but his change won't take as long as ours. I don't know how many days it will take."

"Five" a mumbled groaning voice cries out. _What! _I stare down at my brother and see his pain filled azure eyes looking at me; I smile at him and rub his head as I understand what is going on.

"He has a power similar to mine, he is like my other half, and I know what is going to happen he knows when. He is not going to change like me and Bella did, he is going to be aware of his surrounding the whole time." I tell my shocked family.

"Aunt, Uncle you should talk to him, tell him about us and what he will be it will help he as he changes."

"I'll see you in five day, brother." I tell him as Uncle Marcus pulls his mate and son towards their quarters.

I look at my remaining family, around me and I smile at them. I see the worry in their eyes and the happy smiles on their faces.

"Daughter, are you alright." Dad asks me his blood red eyes, filled with worry. _Red eyes, I almost forgot._

"Dad I m fine, but I must tell you two things. First I going to wait till after my brother's change before I explain what is going on, and second no one in Volturi is allowed to bring a human into Volturi without me looking at them first. I really want you to switch to animals, but I know that is asking a lot, even though humans right now are a risk. I wish I could make them smell to you like they do to me."

I ignore the silence at the end of my statement and turn and stare at Uncle Aro.

"Uncle when did Eleazar say he will be coming?"

"He said he be here in a week."

"Ok, I'll be in the training room, come on Felix, I need to hit something you'll have to do." I tell him smiling mischievously. I know he wanted to fight me, for some time now.

"Alright! Finally!" he yells as he runs off to the training room.

I hug my parents before I run after him.

_**Five days later:**_

"Odette, calm down, they are fine. They will be here shortly." Dad tells me yet again as I continue to pace in front of the thrones in the throne room. We decide to wait in here for my new brother's change to finish and for him to join us.

"I never should have sent them." I say as I continue to pace constantly watching the door waiting for my brothers to return. _I gave them three days. Three days, where are they? If they got themselves killed or worse caught I will kill them. I am going to beat…_

The movement of the main door interrupts my thoughts. In walk a haggard looking Alec and Demetri, both of them look at me in horror, confirming what I already knew to be true. I rush to them and hug them. Demetri and Alec both crush me against them. I can feel the tremors of their bodies beneath my hands. I begin to tremble myself as I begin to know what they saw and why they were late.

"You had me worried, it time for me to tell the others." I tell them releasing them and stand. I turn to the others, _knowing _that Uncle Marcus, Aunt Didyme, and my brother will hear what I am saying.

I motion for Alec to give Uncle Aro his hand. Uncle looks at me, worried then at Alec, he grabs his hand. I run up to him and pin him to his chair before anyone can stop me _knowing_ how my Uncle will react, to the hundreds of mangled bodies and the vindictive smiles of two familiar vampires. He release Alec's hand like it burns him and release a roar of anger, that cause everyone to jump I feel his body tense as he tries to escape my hold.

"Uncle, we still have time they won't be here for a while there is still time, please calm down."

I tell him, releasing him looking into his black eye furious eyes.

"We have time they won't be here till…"

"150 years" a voice of pure silk says, I turn to see Uncle Marcus, Aunt Didyme and my brother behind me solemn looks on their faces. My brother look complete different. He is taller 6'4" to his once 5'7"and muscular looking; his skin is pale and seems to glow in the lights like mine. His once blonde curly hair is black with auburn highlight in it; his hair is straight and frames his face, his bangs brushing his brow. His face has lost his childlike features and is manlier, his jaw strong, his node straight and his cheek bone high. But his eye are what has changed the most, the once azure pupil are now a vibrant indigo with a golden ring around it. _Beautiful._

"I have named him Beau Sterling Volturi, my beautiful little star." Aunt Didyme announces glancing lovingly at her son. I walk over to Beau and he hugs me to him, causing feel better now that he is finished with his change.

"Brother" I whisper to him, worried about what coming.

"When they come we can take, them sister don't worry."

I step out of his arms, calmer and watch Uncle Marcus sit on his throne.

I look at the three kings of Volturi; I watch their wives seat in their thrones next to them, except Uncle Aro has Aunt Sulpicia in his lap, trying to use her scent to relax. Mom told Dad off when he explained how the wives always stood in the throne room or weren't really a part of the meeting in Volturi cause that was the way it was ,she informed him that if he didn't change that then he would be turn into a women to see if he like the feeling. Dad quickly had three thrones made identical to their own except with a silver Volturi crest in the place of their gold ones.

"Mom, Dad please don't over react, I need everyone to remain calm tell we explain everything." I tell them as Bella comes to stand next to Beau and me.

"The Romanian Coven has returned they are planning to get their revenge on the Volturi." I begin; hisses and growl sound the air as I continue.

"Their forces are not completed right now but they are working on a project, a project that when complete will kill us all. They are creating an Army of the Children of the Moon. When they are successful they will come and kill us all."

I close my eyes and wait giving them time. I feel an arm wrap around me and pull me again someone buzzing chest. I open my eye and see Dad his eyes dark with anger and fear, as he hold me and Mom to him not releasing us from his lap in his lap.

I watch the guard look franticly from each other to us. I see Uncle Aro like; Dad has both his wife and child in his arm, Aunt Didyme in cling to Beau growling at the Door as to expect the attack to happen now. Uncle Marcus is the only one calm as he looks from me to Beau, to Bella and back again. _Does he see the relationship that we must make?_

"EVERYONE, RELAX! THEY AREN'T COMING RIGHT THIS SECOND." Beau yells grabbing every ones attention.

I begin to speak once again.

"Right now, we cannot attack them. If we do I know either we attack and we kill the ones made now, and they strike back and kill us centuries later, or we attack now annihilating them but our loss will be to great and the remaining vampire kill us as we grieve unable to stop them taking power."

"Who is killed, that we can't move past our grief?" Dad asks as his black eyes darken even more.

I look at him tight lipped, not wanting to voice what I know would happen.

"Everyone but me, Odette, and You Uncle even our friends the Quileute were killed in their aid of us, I didn't see Beau but he is like Odette and me he probably survived as well." Bella says her eyes empty as she tells them. Our family looks us stunned, I watch Uncle Marcus grab Aunt Didyme and Beau and seat them in the seat next to him; taking his mate into his lap as his lap with a sigh, as his mate start to dry sob. Jane and Alec huddle together, Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea, Felix, Renata, Corin and Randal become statues, the unsmiling face of Felix disturbing to my eyes.

I move out of my Dad lap and walk over to Jane and Alec as Mom clings to Dad. I hug them both to me.

"I won't let it happen, I _know _how to stop them and I must leave home for a while, to do it. We must unite the vampire community and create alliance with the shifter tribes and the witch covens."

I tell them look at me in disbelief and worry at the end of my statement. I look at Beau his purple-blue eyes flash at me. _We might as well tell them._

"How long do we have before we must leave?" I ask him as I hold Jane and Alec each to one side of me.

"We must leave home in 25 years and then we will travel for 25 years."

"Mom, Dad in fifty years we must announces your marriage official and Bella's, Beau's, and mine coronation, by then we will have met everyone and we will reveal ourselves to them tell them of the impending attack, them will stand by us."

Silence fills the room as everyone runs my words over in their heads. I look around and find myself staring at Uncle Marcus, his eyes alight with fire and hidden knowledge. I begin to _know _what he is hiding, raise an eyebrow in annoyance. _NO!_

"You can't be serious Uncle!" I tell him as I release Jane and Alec and begin to pace furious running my fingers though my hair angrily. Uncle Marcus laughs to my reaction. I glare at him.

"Brothers do you not remember the prophecy that was foretold about one millennium ago. As old enemies return united by revenge, a swan of death driven by vengeance learns she mustn't pursue the fatality of her wrongdoers. As she struggles with her decisions she becomes bind to the sun and stars as they bring a broken nation together. When the time comes, the swan of death must meet Ares and become one as dawning sun joins the cloud, moon and stars form a single light, together with them, the enemies will be defeated and the once broken nation will remain together, but if the swan takes her revenge the known world will cease to exist. "

Dad and Uncle Aro stare at me, Bella, and Beau, their eyes widening in awe. I continue pacing, pissed at what fate has decided for me. _WHAT THE FUCK! All the pain and agony those bastards caused me and I can't kill them, as the killed me on the inside! I was a fucking zombie, over that assholes and just because it would destroy the world as we know it, I must exist in this world with them! I want to dance around their pyre, rejoicing in their cries of agony and pleas for mercy turning a deaf ear to them like he did to me. I can't believe this…_

"Odette", sweet voice calls to me as a hand on my shoulder stops my pacing; I glare at the one who stopped me._ Mom._

"Sweetie, if you pursue your revenge you will lose the happiness you have found and will find. Are the Cullen's death really worth that?" She asks me her golden eyes, swimming with love as her face dons a sad smile.

I look at me family. _Mom, Dad, Bella, Beau, Uncle Aro, Uncle Marcus, Aunt Sulpicia, Aunt Didyme, Jane, Alec , Demetri, Heidi, Felix, Chelsea, Renata, Randal ,and Corin. My friends Jacob and Angela, the Pack: Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth and Leah, or Sam, Emily and their young girls Angel and Lela, who I named after Angela and Leah. _Can I really risk losing them? _Jasper. My soul mate, my love. Can I risk the happiness we will have together just to kill his family? _

I look at my mom and nod, knowing my answer.

"I won't kill the Cullens, if it will put all the ones I care about at risk. But, when I see them again I will me their lifes a living hell. I do not forgive them for what they done to me. Don't be surprised when it happens and please stop if I go too far, but I will make them suffer." I tell them look at my family, forcing my anger away. They nod and smile at me.

I look at Uncle Aro and see that he has finally calmed down, he eye returned to bright red. Aunt Sulpicia moves back to her throne and Bella stays in her dad's lap. Mom walks away from me and sit on her throne as well. Aunt Didyme has calmed down and is smiling brightly as she moves her sit to her son lap, wanting to keep him nearby. I begin to jump up and down happy as I _know _something.

"Eleazar will be here soon, he is bringing Kate with him. Beau how long do we have?" I ask as I bounce happy. _Yea! I get to know about my powers and Bella and Beau get to know about theirs._

"Five minutes." He tells us, smiling brightly lighting up the room.

"Daughter, come here." Dad tells me, smiling at my happiness. I run to him and sit in his lap.

"Odette, I want you to me silent in this meeting, I want Eleazar to think you and your siblings are new additions to our guard members. Young ones stand behind our thrones and remain silent; he will know your power when he sees you."

My brother and sister move to stand behind their parents thrones, I hug Dad and take my position behind my parents.

"Bella change Mom's eye to red, we don't need to him knowing more than what is needed right now, Demetri bring them in."

Bella, changes Mom's golden eye to bright crimson. Demetri walks to the door and wait for our guest.

Two minute later the doors open, Demetri led in a man and a woman, the man has of a Spaniard descent, his skin is a pale, his black hair is straight and it is pulled in a horse tail at the base of his neck, his nose is wide and pointed, and his lips full. The women has brunette hair that is cut short to frame her face, her skin is pale white, and her face is heart shaped, her nose pointed and her lip are pouty. The both are wearing well travel jeans and sweaters and hiking boots. And they stare at us with golden brown eyes, the man's worried, the woman's relieved. _Eleazar and Kate._

Suddenly the man glance at me, is eyes widen in awe, then he look at Bella then Beau, his eyes return to me, as I see his brow scrunch up in concentration and frustration. _Are my powers really that hard to read?_

"Welcome, Old friend, thank you for being prompt. And Kate it is lovely to see you again. Eleazar so what can you tell us about our new additions." Uncle Aro tells him, with a smile.

"What are their names, Aro?" Eleazar asks as he glances from my siblings and me.

"Well, Odette is behind Caius and his new mate Victoria, Bella is behind me and Beau is behind Marcus."

Eleazar looks at Beau, and sighs.

" Beau seems to be the easiest to read even though it still is difficult to do so, Beau has three gifts that I can read he is a mental shield, when he has developed to no one with a mental power will be able to work against him and the ones he protects, he also is a shifter he can change himself into any creature in the world and his appearance as well, also he has the power of knowledge, when something is presented he will know when that event did or will take place and he also knows the number of the parties involved in the event and the number after the event took place. As time go on his gift will be stronger to the point where you can look at any one and see the time one has lived and the time when they will die for every person."

I glance at my brother; I see the happiness of knowing and the worry as he knows the extent of his powers. Eleazar turns to Bella, his blow twist with concentration.

"One power that seems to stand out with her is her shifting ability, like Beau she can change in to any creature and change her features, also she can change others features even pictures of people as well. The rest of them are harder to read, but she can send thought and images to any one, no one stop her gift. She has a shield as well, but hers is different she shield is physical, it keeps anyone she doesn't want in from entering and any mental attacks against her will be reflected back to the attacker intensified. If Jane were to attack Bella it would be Jane who would crumple to the floor writhing in pain. She has a gift of knowledge as well; her power is knowledge of feeling. When someone feels an intense feeling she knows it and sometimes she knows what causes the feeling. That is all I get from her.

I look at my sister and see her smiling. Eleazar looks at me his eyes begin to darken as his face become even more twisted as he forces himself to see my powers. _I guess I'm really that hard to read._

"Odette you are the hardest to read, your shield prevents anyone for even think about attacking you, if some is under your shield they will be safe from everything, even time, if you were to put a human under you r shield they would not age and if you were to take away they would begin to age again. You also are a shifter but you can only change your features, and your power of knowledge is the knowledge to what and who. You look at people you know who they are connected to and who they will be connected to, the event in their life and the vent that will happen. That in itself is very powerful but because of this gift you can copy others powers. When you look in the eye you obtain their power as you start to know them, you are the most powerful vampire I know

"The three of them together are extraordinary. Their knowledge powers, shield and Odette using her obtained powers. No will stand against them and live."

Eleazar closes his eyes as he finishes his evaluation. I place my hand on Dad's cheek.

"I_ need to get his power." _I tell him using Bella's power. Dad nods I move my hand from him, as Eleazar look at Uncle Aro. Dad gives Uncle Aro his hand, giving him my thought. Uncle Aro nods.

"Old friend will you allow our lovely Odette to copy your power? As much as we love to have you visit we would prefer if it was at your own choice."

Eleazar looks at me and nods. I move from behind my parents and walk over to him. I look in to his golden eyes, I see his relationship to his family and the Cullens, and I see the attack that will happen to his family in ten years. I know that Kate is here to stay unable to continue living as a succubus and stay with her family as everyone is now mated Tanya finding her mate when Alistair came to visit. I feel warmth enter me look at him. I close my eye knowing I copied his power.

I turn Uncle Aro, my eye dancing with mischief. _Might as well play the part._

"Master, may I speak freely to our guests."

Uncle Aro's eyes twinkle with humor and everyone seems to be struggling to hold back their laughter.

"Of course, my dear."

I turn to Eleazar and Kate, smiling.

"Thank you, Eleazar. In ten years we will visit you as a problem will arise, also Kate is welcome to stay she will be Master Caius's mate guard. You may want to return home soon the Cullens are on the way to Denali."

As I mention the Cullens. Kate eye flicker to Bella. I move returning to my position.

"Aro, would the Bella behind you be from Forks, WA? Does she know the Cullens? "

I smile to myself, _let the torture begin._

"You may talk, my Bella." Uncle Aro tells my sister.

"Thank you, Master. Yes, Kate I am from Forks, and I do know of the Cullens."

Eleazar looks at Bella as well.

"Bella, the Cullens have told us a great deal about you. I know you are familiar with our lifestyle surely you aren't comfortable here?" _How dare YOU!!!_

I growl and move away from my position ready to attack Eleazar, Bella and Beau stand by my side grabbing me stopping me from beating him for his insult to my family.

"Not only have you assumed that I want to have anything to do we the Cullens but you have insulted our Masters. We thank you for telling us our powers, but I think it would be best for you to leave while you still can." Bella tell him, calmly her eyes blazing. _All ways too polite, Sister. _I growl at him wanting to kill him for thinking like that about the Volturi.

Eleazar stares from him from her to me to Beau. Shock and frightened, he frozen in place.

"Hey man if you don't move now, I will release her. I make sure to tell your why died, for stupidly insulting the Volturi and one of the newer guard member destroyed you for your disrespect. You have one minute to be out of Volturi."

Finally self-preservation kicks in and he is out the door. I wait till I know he is out of hearing range before I start laughing, with everyone else. I glance at Kate and she looks around like we are crazy. _I guess we should tell her. _

I look at her and see her power knowing it is not to its full potential, I look around and notice, Jane and Heidi power also aren't to the potential, and Felix has a power that has been over looked.

I walk over to Kate as everyone's laughter begins to die.

"Hello Kate, I am the Bella that Edward used to date. This should explain everything. "

I place my hand on her face, and show her Edward's leaving , the after effect, my Father's death, meeting Bella, meeting Mom, coming to Volturi, finding Beau, the coming attack, and the prophecy. I move my hand from her face and smile as I see the understanding in her eyes.

"So am I really to be your Mom's guard, Odette." She asks.

"Yes, but first I need to work with you, Jane, Heidi and Felix, your powers aren't to their full potential yet." I say to the silence of the one around me.

Felix looks at me stunned.

"I have a power."

"Yes it has just been put off as strength. Close your eyes and tell me what do see. "

He close his eyes waits, I use Jane power on him and attack him crumble to the ground after ten seconds he move to me and brings my arm behind my back breaking my concentration freeing him of the pain. He releases me and glare at me.

"Why did you do that? That hurt, I thought you suppose to show me my power."

I smile at him.

"I did, Felix did you think I eased up on my attack, I kept it at the same level you changed as I attacked you. Why did you always seem to kill more than everyone else in battle when you don't have a power? Why when Jane or Alec attacks you seem to be able to endure their attack longer than anyone else? Yes you are strong but it is more than that."

"I don't understand" he says confused.

"Your power is surpass strength, when you are attack you gain more and more strength, when you are attacked by someone with powers, you are able to withstand their attack longer. In time power will attack you and you won't be phased by them, they will only touch you and in the back of your mind they will affect you, but they won't stop you. You are an unstoppable force, brother.

He looks at me shocked, He begins to bounce in place, and smile like kid in a candy store.

"Cool, when can we start."

I turn to my parents and smile. _Mom gift needs work too._

"I'll meet you all in the training room in one hour; Mom you power needs work as well. I see you in an hour."

I leave my family behind me and head to my room. I enter my room and walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I look at myself using my power and Eleazar together. He was dead on about my shield. As for my shifting abilities, I can change my features even to that of a human, I am able to have children and digest human food as I am. I can also give my senses to other and make them human as well. _I can give my family my sense of smell._Eleazar was also correct about my know power. As I continue to look into my eyes wakening my gift to its potential; I know long need to look anyone in the eye to get their power and that I have everyone's power in Volturi. I watch me hair become lighter till it is the same shade as father's leaving only two dark auburn strands to frame my face. I watch the silver I my eye change my violet eyes lavender. I know I haven't woken my power to their full potential and that will only happen when I am with my mate. _Jasper. _I crumple to the floor as I think of him my body stunned by the pain. My heart screaming in agony and my soul full of longing, as images of his face flow though my mind and his scent assault my senses forcing me to remember have decades before I can be with him.

"Odette" Bella calls to me. Her voice pulls me from my pain as I find myself in her arms.

"Are you ok? I felt you pain. You will see him soon enough sister, just keep it together."

I nod into her chest, still aching for the arms of my love to hold me.

"Sister, come on everyone is waiting for you. Think of the training and the relationship we must make. We have much to do before you meet you mate, come on."

We leave my room and head to the training room; I push images of Jasper to the back of my mind as I the pictures of my family's broken bodies and ashes play in my head. _I will protect them. _

I run to the training room ready to train for the coming years.

**AN: i know i gave Bella Nessie's power, and made it so Edward won't end up with Tanya, and Eleazar a punk, it is very interesting who Edward's mate will be and don't worry it isn't Alice or Bella. Next chapter...Letters **


	7. Letters

**AN: I SORRY! Between the writer block and the hectic work week I now present you Jasper perspective. ENJOY!**

**Chapter7: Letters**

**JPOV:**

_**20 years later**_

It has been 23 years since I have seen Bella and 20 years seen I have heard anything about her. I still remember that day that Eleazar returned from Volterra.

_Flashback:_

_I lay huddled on the floor in the attic of the Denali House. Letting my guilt and self-anger eat away at my heart. Edward disappeared three years ago, and Alice has been feeling remorse and anger whenever she see me in agony at what I almost did to the one human I truly cared for. Bella Swan, the girl that loved a vampire family and looked at us as people instead of monsters. I still remember the emotion I felt coming from her even as I charged at her bent on suck her dry; Love, Forgiveness, and strangely desire. She a human desired me even as I want to drink from her. My guilt only intensifies._

_I am pulled from my thought as I feel Terror and Awe coming from someone approaching the house. I move the lower levels blocking my emotions. _

_"Mi Amor, what wrong." Carmen asks Eleazar as he stumbles to a seat._

_"I went to the Volturi; I saw three of the most powerful vampires in existence there. One of them was named Bella, Kate ask her if she knew you and your family, Carlisle. She said she knew of you. I thought surely this is Edward's Bella, so I suggested that she was not comfortable amongst the Volturi when she know of our lifestyle, I told her the others two were welcome to live with us as well, seeing how they are her siblings. As I say this, the strongest one of them all, Odette, starts to attack me only to be stopped by Bella herself and her brother Beau. Bella tells me to leave while I can for my insult to her and her Masters; her voice calm but her face is contort in anger, Beau reminds me that they are holding Odette back but they will release her if I didn't start moving. I ran and I haven't stopped since. I just pissed off three of the most powerful vampires in existence; that happen to be loyal to the Volturi as well as active members of the guard. I feel my days are numbered with those three around."_

_I feel everyone shock as he finishes, from Carlisle, Esme and Alice I feel fear as well. What are they afraid of? That thought is pushed to the back of my mind as I think of Bella. She's a vampire, one of the most powerful vampires and she is living in Volterra. I try to picture her with red eyes and her brown hair. But I come up with nothing. Instead I see a woman with bright lavender eyes and silver blond hair with to reddish brown strands that frame her face. Belle Odette, Bella Swan, beautiful swan, Odette, plays in my head as her face and essence surrounds me, filling my nose with wonderful smell of lilacs, freesia, and roses. I look at her smiling face and I feel longing, desire and love for this woman. I know she has my heart. She is my one true mate. She is my angel. _

_End of Flashback:_

As soon as I found out that Bella now known as Odette was my angel. I began to put my plan into action. I obtained the necessary papers to divorce Alice; I pack a bag of clothes and put them in the trunk of my`65 Shelby Mustang GT. Three days later when we were settled in our Alaskan residence, I approached Alice.

_Flashback:_

_"I want a divorce, Alice." I tell the woman who has been my mate for the past century. She stares at me in disbelief that quickly turns to anger and hatred. Must she always make things difficult?_

_"NO! Jasper I won't let you leave me, your MINE!" Won't let ME!_

_"Alice, am not yours, you have no claim over me. You WILL sign these papers, Alice."_

_"I won't sign, Jasper." She tells me glaring at me, in hatred. As I look at I begin to understand her hatred. She knew Bella was my mate and she selfishly tried to stop us from getting together. THIS BITCH! All the love and respect I thought I had for Alice quickly disappears. I feel myself become harder, colder as I sink back in to the being that was created after my change. The Being that I used to obtain what I wanted and destroyed all oppositions, in my path. I become the God of war once again._

_I force self- pity, guilt and heartache on to her uncaring if I feel her agony as long as I am free of her. I watch her cower and whimper as she stares at me in horror._

_"You sign, I stop. If you try anything, killing you is an option I can live with." I tell her my voice devoid of all emotion, finding any means to obtain what I desire. I feel her fear, and smile vindictively in victory. She signs, I stop manipulating her emotions. I take the papers from her and leave the room._

_I look up to see Esme and Carlisle both being held back by Emmett and Rose. I glare at my parents and walk towards the door._

_"JASPER!" Esme cries out to me fighting against Rose's hold. I turn to her and see the unshed tears in her eyes. I feel her love for her child, her sadness and pain of losing a child._

_"Jasper, I have already had two son leave, please don't be the third." She tells me her eyes pleading._

_I look at the mother I have had for a century. Is causing her pain worth leaving? She already lost Jackson and Edward's leaving both has been hard on her. Can I forget my family to find my mate? What if Odette hates me or doesn't want me? _

_I look at Esme and head out the door, the God of War sinks back into the shadows as my plans change._

_"JASPER!!!" I hear her cry._

_I walk back to the door with my bag in hand._

_"I 'll stay" I announce to my family as I walk back up to the stairs to find myself a new room far away from Alice._

_End of Flashback:_

After that Alice left to go to Edward, two days after I divorced her. I know that if it was not for my angel, Rose, and Emmett I would have condemned myself to my despair and guilt and returned to Maria, Esme be dammed. My angel has kept me sane for the past twenty years, I would hear her beautiful voice calling me, smell her sweet scent, or see her glorious face. But also she has kept in my own personal hell. Every time I have felt her essence, seen her face, heard her voice calling out to me, or smelled her scent, I longing in my heart would increase and I would feel the urge to go to her, find her, and claim her as mine. If not for Esme I would have her in my arms.

" Jasper we here," Rose tell me pulling me from my thoughts. I look out the window of Emmett's truck and see the place that started it all. I look at the house in Forks and notice it hasn't changed. I half expected to see Bella pull up in her red truck.

I watch Alice and Edward step out of Carlisle Mercedes and stare at the house as well. They returned two years ago both of them recovered from letting the loves of their love go. That what they told the family, I know differently Edward feeling towards Bella were not the feel you had towards someone you love, but more of something you love. And Alice is on a mission to make me love her. She has hidden it very well from everyone else.

We all exit our vehicles and headed to the house. As I cross the threshold an all too familiar smell hit my nose, under the smell of twenty years of dust. _Freesias, Roses and lilies, Odette. _I follow the scent and find to dusty letters on the dining room table. I pick up the envelopes, look at them and turn to my family. I look at Carlisle and hand him one of the letters.

"This one for you _the Cullens _this one's for me and Rose." I tell him holding up the envelope that has _Hale Twins_ on it. Carlisle takes the envelope, and opens it and pulls out the letter and begins to read:

Dear Cullens,

If you are reading this then two things has occurred. One, you have returned to Forks, and Two, you know I am a vampire. I also want you to know what that means when I see you. I WILL KILL YOU!

Edward, you bastard you led me to believe that you cared for me, loved me, but you left me in the middle of the fucking forest. And sprouted some bull shit how I not good for you, and you don't love me anymore. Well fucker I doubt you ever loved me. I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER, for what you did to me. Enjoy the remaining years of your life.

Alice, some best friend you turned out to be you didn't even warn me. You know what Edward was going to do to me but you just let it happen. Did even truly love me like you said? I doubt it. You know what they say paybacks a bitch, let us see how much of a bitch she can be. I can't wait to see you Alice.

Emmett, you were my teddy bear big brother. But you left without a word. You always hugged me and called me little sister. But where were you Edward destroyed my heart, Emmett? Where was my big brother when I need a hug? Where were you to make it all better like the big brother you said to be? Don't worry Emmett; I doubt I can ever think of you as my big brother now.

Carlisle, Esme, I was suppose to be your long lost daughter, the final missing piece to your family. Thank you, Mom and Dad, for showing me how you treat your children. With all the abandonment and lying I think you did a fabulous show me what it means to be a Cullen. I that family was meant to stay together but I guess my true dad raised me wrong. I glad I finally got it all figured out. I hope you enjoy spending as much time as possible with your children, because you days, months and years are numbered.

With lots and lots of Cullen love

Bella Swan

P.S. see you soon.

As Carlisle finishes reading the letter, I watch Emmett crumble to the floor agony and despair coming from him in waves.

"I shouldn't have left her… I d-didn't take care of her… little sis… "He mumbles to himself as he grieves. I know Emmett has missed Bella just as much as I do and he's regret not coming for her. I feel sorry for him.

All I feel from the others is fear. No regret, no remorse. I glance at Rose and I see her kneel beside Em to comfort him, glancing suspiciously at Edward and Alice. I know she's studying their reactions to the letter. Over the years both I and Rose have become suspicious of our family especially when Bella was mentioned, unsure if we can trust their reasoning towards her. We can't approach them with our suspicions. So we just taken to watching them studying their movement and monitoring their emotions.

I send her a wave of understanding, she glance at me. I hand her our letter wanting her to read it, nervous to what it contains, what if Odette want me dead?

She opens our letter and begins to read:

Dear Blonde Twins,

Hi, I know it been twenty years and I want to clear a few things up.

First, Rose I understand why you were against my change and why you held me at a distant and I don't blame you. I want to thank you. Thank you for honesty to me for care enough about me not to lie and hide what you truly felt. I appreciate it and I look forward to seeing you. I know you and I will be best friends. And for the record because Emmett is your mate I won't kill him out of respect to the start of our friendship.

Second, Jasper I have never blamed you, You were a vampire stuck under the weight of the bloodlust of five other vampires, the bloodlust of a vampire for his singer, and as well as your own while a single human girl bleeds very appealing blood. Jazz you were now to blame; I want you to know that and that I care about you. Edward and Alice kept us from getting to know each other; we'll have to repair that when I see you again. Also I must apologize to you , I refuse to show you the came courtesy that I showed Rose, I know this may damage our friendship but I thank we can work past it. Alice she hurt me more than Emmett, with her lie of being my best friend, I will kill her.

I know we won't see each other for a while but Jazz and Rose I do care about you. Please take care and tell the other to enjoy them self why they can and that I can't wait to see them.

Sincerely, Yours

Isabella Swan

PS: Thank Edward for the Volvo.

As Rose finishes reading that letter Edward runs to the garage and let out a high pitched scream like a girl as his precious Volvo is gone, fear and anger radiate from him. I feel surprise coming from Rose, that Bella even likes her. I pick all of this up but do not acknowledge it. _She never blamed me! She cares for me! _These thoughts run though my mind freeing me of the last weight of guilt and self hate as I know my mate doesn't hate me. I feel the urge to leave once again and find her but as I remember her letter. I know I must wait for now. _I wait for you, angel. _

**AN: I want to write another chapter with his perspective. Should I? Please review and let me know I thrive on your response. Plz and Ty. **


	8. Time Flies

**Merry Christmas!!! Here is my gift to you. **

**Chapter 8: Time Flies**

**BPOV**

I step out the shower and look around my room one last time as I prepare to leave. _This is my last day here for the next twenty five years, I going to miss my family. _I get dressed and head to the throne room to meet my parents and spend the last moments with them. I think back to all the things that have occurred over the last twenty five years

I gave all of the vampires in Volturi my sense of smell so now everyone is a vegetarian; Bella changed everyone's eye back to red instead of gold. We didn't want anyone to know the change in our family's diet until the coronation. Twenty two years ago Bella finally stopped aging and is now is 5'5" tall. I touch the blindfold over my eyes as I remember when I started to wear it, the day we started training.

_Flashback:_

_Bella and I enter the training room, to find her family waiting for us. Everyone looks at me in surprise as I enter, my silver hair shining in the light. I walk up to see Beau, Kate, Felix, Jane, Heidi, Mom , Dad, and Demetri standing middle of the room .The is the size of a football field and there is a large balcony along each wall for people to observe the training. I see the rest of my family in one of the balconies. _

_"Are you starting with the powers already, little sister, don't you think it a little bright?" Beau asks tugging at my hair._

_I smack his hand away from me and smile at him._

_"For your information, __**baby **__brother, I haven't my hair and eyes changed when I woke my power to it potential. It won't be complete till I'm with my mate."_

_Mom walks up to me and brushes my hair back from my face. I look up at her._

_"You're gorgeous, Honey!" She tells me hugging me to you. I lean into her hug find comfort as my last feeling of sadness leave me for that moment pushing my feeling and heartache for Jasper to the back of my mind, putting me at ease._

_"Thanks, Mom." I tell her feeling better. We pull away from each other and smile at another, till Dad grabs me attention._

_"Odette, I want you and Beau to partner up, it will be you two against Alec and Jane, first. I want to see what we have to work with. Everyone else, come and stand to the side."_

_Everyone moves away, Mom caresses my cheek and walks to the side line out of the sparring ring. Now it is just Jane, Alec, Beau and me in the center. Beau and I look at each and grin then turn to our opponents and crouch ready to attack. I watch Jane and Alec smile back. This is going to be fun!_

_"Begin" Dad cries, signaling the start of our fight. I move to attack Jane forcing my shield around me and Beau as we moving preventing any attacks from their powers. Tackle Alec to one side of the room as Beau takes on Jane. I punch and kick him forcing him to move back as I anticipate his moves, knowing what they will be. Suddenly, I feel an intense pain hit my mind; I glance at Jane as I realize. I dropped my shield as I attacked Alec. Then I she her get tackled my Beau ending my pain as she focuses her attack on him. I feel a creeping cool feeling hit me as Alec power hit me taking my sight, but in steady of the darkness like I expect I still see everything just I don't know anything about my opponents. I welcome the relief as I turn and attack Alec erecting my shield around me stopping him for taking anymore of my senses. I bite, scratch, punch and kick him, using everything I can to stop his attacks as I can no longer anticipate his actions._

_"Stop" Dad cries out, stopping my attack, suddenly I feel a hard fist connect with my cheek, forcing me back as Alec hits me unable to stop his attack. Pain erupts in the side of my face, causing me to react even slower. THAT HURT! I can the direction of my body momentum and leap in the air and pin Alec to ground with a growl as I glare down at him. _

_"WHAT FUCK, ALEC! Not only did you turn my power off but you hit me when it was time to stop. If you every do that again you will discover firsthand what my idea of revenge is, there are worse fates than dead, brother. Give me back my sight, NOW!" _

_I feel the coolness leave my body as I begin to know everything once again. I know I have scared Alec significantly; shock is rolling off everyone but Bella and Beau they look at me with humor. I step away from Alec with a growl as I rub me cheek._

_"Relax, Odette it was an accident, he couldn't stop himself, you're over reacting. Alec, just remember never hit Odette in the face, or she will slaughter you. Odette, you said he turn off your power which one?"_

_"My power of knowing, I he took my sight and I did know anything afterward even though I could see. I enjoyed the relief, but I felt vulnerable."_

_"We are going to harness that and train you with or without your powers you must not become dependent on yours power but trust your skills and knowledge." Dad tell me stepping toward me/_

_Dad tears his robe and makes strips of cloth from it. He walks behind me and places the blindfold over my eyes. I look around I can see and I know I will still obtain powers but the people's live and relationship are blind to me when I look at them._

_End of Flashback_

Since then I have always worn a blind fold except when on a mission or in my room. Beau also has taken to wearing a blindfold, his power being as burdensome as my own; prevent us from knowing too about our family. After that it took five years for Beau, Bella and I finished training and for them to waken there powers to their full potential. Bella hair is now light brown like Aunt Sulpicia and her eye are violet, Beau's eyes are now a contrast of light gold and midnight blue; their feature changing as their powers are awaken. My powers are still lay dormant waiting for Jasper.

I stop in place, trying to hold myself together._ Jasper._ I feel the agony in my heart and the screams in my soul that have become stronger and stronger with each passing year. Many nights I would be found curled up on my bed with Bella, Jane or the others all of them trying to provide me comfort. Beau helping me the most because he's my kindred spirit knowing exactly what to do to help me.

_"Odette." _Bella voice calls to me pulling from my thoughts. I continue walk to the throne room at a human pace as I gather my thoughts.

_"I on my way, Sister." _I tell her using one of newer powers. After our training Uncle Aro would send us on missions, or we would go on own as my gift told me who and what was needed and Beau tell me when, even though we wore our blindfolds we still. We have spent the last twenty years on mission stopping war and preventing exposure. During our missions, I became known as "the swan of death" and "Odette de la mort" translated to Odette of the dead. My parents said that was because of the silver swan on the back of my black robe, the grace I moved with that gave everyone cause to pause and watch me move, and the desire I had to protect the ones I love like that of a mother swan, also my ruthlessness in battle. Bella and Beau also obtain nicknames. Bella is known as the "Fiery Sun" I say it was because of the golden sun on the back of her robe, and her bright personality, everyone is always drawn to her like a moth to a flame and how she heals hearts like the glowing sun. Beau is known as the "Bright Star" for the white star the adorned the back of his robe. I thought it suited him greatly, because his bright quiet presence reminded me of the shining star; his subtle movements made me think of the gentle glow of the stars in the darkened sky.

Five years after completing our training it was time to go to Denali. Beau, Bella and I went to Alaska. Our reputations preceding us, a fight didn't take place the two coven settled their difference. I got to scare Eleazar. While we were in the States, we decided to stop in La Push to visit the Pack.

_Flashback_

_I teleported my sibling and myself to the beach of La Push, I keep my shield around us covering our scents. I take in the dark forest tree line, the murky wavelets that brush sandy shore, savoring the nostalgic feeling. I've missed this place._

_I notice two young girls playing in the sand both of them are wearing tank tops and shorts. They have light copper skin that glows in the shining sun and the black hair is pulled into a braid at the base of their necks in a single plait to their shoulder blades. Their light brown eyes dance as the laugh as the play in the water. Angel and Lela, both of them beautiful young girl of thirteen now, when I last saw them as toddlers._

_"They've grown." Bella tells me smiling as we watch the girls play._

_One of the girl stops playing and look in my direction. I watch her brown eye brighten as she continues to stare towards where I am._

_"Aunt Bella" the words ghost her lips as she begins to move towards me. Lela, my little Le-Le, I remember Emily always complaining that Lela always sensed my presence and she never stop crying till I held her in my arm. My little godchild always knew when I was near her. I move toward her knowing she could sense my nearness now. I step into the sun and wait my skin sparkle in the sun. _

_I watch Lela run to me not stopping even as she sees my appearance._

_"AUNT BELLA!" she yells and launches herself at me, hugging me closes. I hug her back, ecstatic that she remembers me. I fill her shiver as her hot skin touches my cold skin, but she only holds me closer to her._

_"Le-Le, my beautiful girl, I have missed you." I tell her rubbing her back._

_"Auntie I have missed you, too. You smell nice Auntie." She tells me her nose in my neck._

_"You do too, sweetie." I breathe in her scent; the strong woodsy aroma fills my nose, pine, fresh rain, and honeysuckle. Sweet. _

_"Auntie, are you staying?" my sweet godchild asks me, looking up at me her eyes pleading._

_"No Sweetie, I can I have to return to my family in Italy. But I will start visiting more once I talk to everyone. Ok sweetheart."_

_I look and see Angel holding hands with both Beau and Bella smiling at them. I smile knowing the connection between my in Lela is similar between Bella and Angel. She always knew where Bella was. _

_I smile as I know the pack is headed this way. LET'S THE FUN BEGIN!!!_

_I watch the pack run out of the forest and surround me, Beau, Bella, Angel and Lela. I smell their scents but they don't bother me. They smelled as good as the girls. I know our scents don't bother them and that they aren't here to attack but to protect. I look down at Angel and Lela I know soon they will be shifting soon and they will imprint soon as well. I smile at the russet and the smaller dark chocolate wolves in the front of me. Jacob and Angela._

_"Jake, Angie "I call to them stepping towards them I place Le-le down she grabs my cloak. I watch the pack pause as I move near them._

_"Uncle Jake, Daddy! Auntie Bella and Kita are back!" Angel cries out bouncing in place. I smile at her. I watch the pack shift and Bella changes their naked bodies to covered ones not wanting to scar the young girls for life. _

_"Geez guys don't damage the young ones eyes, go shift in privacy. Bella grumbles as she finishes shifting the pack to hide their nude bodies. I notice Beau's gaze is fixed on Leah and hers fixed on him. They imprinted on each other! I feel relief that Leah has a mate and joy for my baby brother._

_"Bella! Bella, BELLA!!!" I hear the cries as I am tackled by four hot bodies._

_End of Flashback_

I smile to myself remembering my return to La Push. Since then my Dad form an alliance with the Quileute Elders. We are allowed on La Push and they have rooms always available in Volterra for their use. My family and I don't smell to them nor do they have they urge to kill any of us. They same is said for my family, so a strong alliance has been formed between my family and my friends.

The alliance was made even stronger with Beau being mated to Leah. They got married a year after meeting and now she lives in Volterra with Beau and she is the only one leaving with when we leave. Imprints shouldn't be parted. Now I visit La Push twice a week if not on missions. I have an even bigger family now.

I enter the throne room and see my family I think about how their power have grown

Kate power is finally to its full potential , no longer can she just project an electric current on her skin, now she can shock anybody in her sight, we discovered that she can feel the electricity in vampires bodies and that she know who is who based on the current she feel from that person. Many times she would shock Alec for talking about her or for fun when she wasn't in the room with him. Mom and Kate have become best friends and Kate feel honored to be the one to protect her.

Jane and Heidi gift I have trained to their full potential. Jane can now attack multiple people at once as well as control where she will ignite pain in the body of the person she attacks. It an mental attack now she can control the area of the brain she hit making the person feel pain in their arm, leg or where Jane desires to attack them. Heidi has always been the bait, attracting unsuspecting people drawing them to her like moths to flames. Now she has even more control, she can call anyone, everyone to her like a siren's call tempting them all manipulating them in to doing her bidding. Only mated couples are immune to her appeal, and her power doesn't affect me or Bella. It's amusing to watch Alec and Demetri follow her like blind puppies and put on women's clothing to please Heidi. I laugh as they scream when they are no longer under her control.

Felix's power is now perfect. He no longer is affected any anyone's power other than Beau, Bella or mine. He can withstand my attack for five minutes, before he is defeated by me. When he fought Jane her attack doesn't work, he is unstoppable in all attacks except against my siblings and me.

Mom power has grown as well. Now instead of just knowing where to move in order to survive, she knows the step to take and can plan all attacks to make sure survival is a result. Mom and Dad both became the master strategists, with her power developed and his tactician power. Many days we would plan for ways that both me and my parents were satisfied with and comfortable enough to let happen.

I walk up to my parents and hug them. _I hate leaving them._ Bella is with her parents, and Beau and Leah just enter the room. I smell their scent and thank God once again that I am wearing my blindfold. _There are some things I don't need to know._

"Are you ready?" I ask my siblings. They turn to me and nod. We had planned to split up, Bella and I would start with Europe and work our way East to Japan, and Beau and Leah would take Australia and head west for Africa. In ten years we would meet up in Fork and head to the south, in time to pay Maria a little visit. _I will make her suffer for hurting Jasper. _I growl to myself and head to the entrance, Mom grabs me into a hug holding me tight. I hug her back one last time.

"Odette, call us from time to time let us know you are save. I love you dear; please take care of yourself.

"I will Mom, I love you, too." I tell her kissing her cheek, I turn to Dad, and he looks at me and smiles.

"Godspeed" he tells me. I nod to him understanding. Many thought of Caius as the mean one, the one with a temper. No, he just doesn't like to waste words for courtesies. He is direct and to the point. I still remember when he finally asked me my mate was.

_Flashback_

_It was a few weeks after Beau and Leah's wedding. They were still on their honeymoon. Bella , Jane, Aunt Sulpicia, Aunt Didyme, Mom, Kate, Heidi, Renata and Chelsea went on a three day shopping trip to France, and Uncle Aro and Marcus want on a three day hunting trip with Demetri, Felix, Randal, Corin and Alec as their guards; Leaving only Dad and me to watch Volterra. _

_I take advantage of the quiet and head to the training room; I decide I try out the karaoke machine Bella bought for me on one of her more flamboyant shopping trips. I have all ready updated the system to play more of the recent music. Over the year my tastes in music have changed, I now listen to pop, alternative, rock and country. I can no longer listen to classic music and relax, whenever I hear anything by Debussy I have an itch to destroy something and anger clouds my mind. Edward. I will break him._

_I keep that thought in mind as I start to sing, I start with "Over You" by Daughtry, then "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift. I start to sing "Hard" by Rihanna. When I see Dad enters the room._

_"I see you are making use of the contraption." I smile at him as he enters. Dad hasn't really adapted to this day and age devices; he still shouts when using a cell phone. _

_"Yeah, I need to keep my mind off a few things." I tell him trying to mask the heartache that seems strongest at night. I look at his sad eyes and know he isn't fooled._

_"Honey, I can see your pain. And I know you are more than aware of who your mate is. I would like to know who the vampire that causes your distress is. I heard about the Cullens and what that little whelp did to you. What I don't know is who your mate is? I have a feeling it is one of the Cullens, which one. The large one or the blonde one?_

_I look at my Dad in surprise; I hadn't realized I hadn't revealed who my soul mate is. _

_"The blonde one… Jasper, Dad." I tell him feeling my heart hurt as I gasp in pain._

_Dad pulls me to him and hugs me. I calm down in his arms as I force the pain back again._

_"Thank you, Honey, now I know who not to kill in that coven."_

_End of Flashback_

I chuckle at the memory and receive a kiss on my forehead from Dad. Its time. My siblings and I stand in the center of the throne room and I look at my family one last time before I teleport Beau and Leah to Australia and Bella and me to France. I wave and smile at them as I hear their calls of "Goodbye" "Take Care" "Bring me back a souvenir" the last one from Felix, he's always able to find humor even in the most dire of situation.

I find myself standing in the street with Bella; the Eiffel Tower soaring ahead us.

"Let's Go!" I tell her as I run to where I know the French coven live changing my appearance as I go. I look ahead hoping the time will fly these coming years as it has for the ones that passed.

**So do you like? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Plz review**


	9. Time Pasts

**Yeah new update! Odette and Jasper will be meeting soon! But some my characters need to be introduced first.**

**Chapter 9: Time Pasts **

_**Twenty years later in Volturi…**_

**VPOV (Victoria)**

It has been twenty years since I have seen my darling daughter. _I miss you, Odette come home soon, sweetie. _My daughter has brought me joy where all I expected was bitterness. I may have changed her for my own selfishness but I can't say I regret making that choice, nor has Odette made me regret my decision.

When she brought me to Volterra I felt the longing in my heart, the screams in my soul to keep moving to find him. I was uneasy, eager and anxious. I needed to find him. Then Odette told me I was going to see my soul mate, I began to understand James was never my soul mate just a mate. Now I am going to see my other half. _What if he doesn't feel it too? Will he be drawn to me like I am to him?_

I pushed my doubts aside as we entered the throne room and I saw him. His pale blonde hair his vibrant crimson eyes that looked at me in awe and tenderness. _I am home. _Thought came to mine as I looked in his eyes I knew this is where I belonged.

I am pulled from my thoughts when a male vampire appears in the center of the throne room. He has jet black hair cut into a fade. His skin is dark brown with a pale hint to it; He is in a black form fitting t-shirt and dark blue jeans and black boots. He looks around and then he looks at us and kneels.

"My Kings, My Queens I have been sent by Prince Beau, he told me that my place would be in his guard. I am at your serves till his return."

I smile at the man who would be on my nephews guard. _Beau always did what a dramatic flair._

"What is your name; where are you from and have you met Odette?" Marcus asks him.

"My name is Jason, I was sent from New York. Yes, Princess Odette gave me her sense of smell." He replies, looking up showing his bright silver eyes. _Another one changed by Beau._

"Logan, Lara." Marcus calls.

Two vampires in golden cloaks enter the room and kneel beside Jason.

"Take Jason to the east wing and have Demetri start training with him immediately. Welcome to Volterra; Jason, serve my son well." Marcus tells him as he is escorted to his now rooms.

Over the years, vampires have arrived being sent by the children. The first to arrive were Henry and Heather, brunette twins who were changed Bella when she found them after their car crashed in England; both have pae golden eyes, signifying who their sire is. Then came Logan and Lara, also twins from Australia, found shot in the alley of Sydney, by Leah. Beau changed them and the traveled with him till the met Odette to obtain her scents of smell. Beau sent Ross from Russia, Odette sent Javier and Kris, two friends from Spain. Lei came ten years after their departure; from Japan where Odette found him dying in a hospital in Tokyo. When she changed him, his eye became pale lavender. The vampires changed by Bella and Odette had their control as newborns, while the one's changed my Beau needed to obtain Odette sense of smell. Now there are nine members for the young ones guard. Each of them has powerful gifts and they are asset in protecting the children after their return.

Heather has telekinesis, Henry is a telepath, Lara controls the winds, and Logan controls the water. Lei has mind control, Javier can fly and control the sky, Kris can control animal and talk to them, Ross can move through walls. I know Jason has an equally strong power and will fit in perfectly with the others.

I smile at the retreating back of the new guards and turn and smile at my mate. He grasps my hand to his mouth and kisses my fingers. _I love you, Caius. _

I continue to look at my mate losing myself in his eyes; feeling his love for me. _A precious gift, my daughter gave me. _I let my thoughts turn back to my darling girl. _Come home soon, Honey._

_**Somewhere in Florida**_**…**

**BPOV (Bella)**

I drop the body if the deer finally sated. I bury the animal and look at the sinking sun. _I should be heading back now Odette and the other will start to look for me. _I begin to run to find the other in the forest in Florida. _We have five year left and we still need to travel to South America. _I stop as I smell a delicious scent_... citrius, woodsmoke, whiskey?..._ the scent calls to me. _This way. _My thought urge me to fine who this scent belongs to I run to find the scent.

I continue running, I run till I find the scent that is calling me. _I must find it in time. _I am smothered in intense anger and hate. I stop on the edge of a clearing and take in the scene before me. I see a Dark hair vampire attacking a group of twenty newborns, I watch as left and right vampires fall with broken necks and horrible wombs. Finally the vampire takes them down killing them all with blasting fire from his hands. I stand and watch him with awe, taking in the viciousness of his acts. His anger and bitterness wash over me as he watch them burn savoring their screams. I can see the picture of a woman similar to Odette when she was human, and the name Renee comes to mind. _Renee isn't that Odette's mother? How does he know her?_

"What do you want?" He growls at me not look at me. I walk up to him and place my hand on his scarred back wish I can take away his pain.

"Phillip, she isn't worth this pain you put yourself though." I whisper to him rubbing is back savoring the tingling sensation I feel shoot up my arms. He turns to me and grasps my wrist forcing me away from him.

"You know nothing of my pain." He growls at me, venom filling his mouth.

"Yes I do I can feel you angry, bitterness and hate. Don't let her take away your joy."

He slams me into a tree grasping my neck in a fist. He stares at me with intense stormy blue eyes.

"What joy can life hold when the one you loved, trusted is found in a bed with another man or should I say vampire? Only to have that loved one turn around and bite you leave on the floor screaming in agony after telling you "I don't love you anymore, I have already signed the divorce papers. Bye".

I raise my hand to caress his face and brush his dark hair from his eyes. I feel his intense emotion calm under my touch. I continue to stroke his face and hair trying to calm him. After a while he releases his hold on my throat and steps away from me.

"My name is Bella Aurora Volturi." I tell him. He turns to me, surprise etched on his face

"Bella? As in Isabella? Are you Isabella Maria Swan?"_He knows Odette._

"No, that is my sister she is known as Belle Odette Volturi now preferring Odette. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, I would" I notice a dark intensity in his eyes similar to Odette's when she thinks of the Cullen's.

"You can't hold on to the pain like this you must let it go, I can help you. I have a gift for healing pain let me help you. You don't deserve such pain." I tell him staring into his intense dark eyes, waiting for his response.

"Why do you even care, Bella?" He asks me.

I grab his hand and feel the tingling sensation race though my body. I feel him tense as my hand meets his, and his eyes become darker as he looks at me. _He feels it too._

"Do you feel that? There is a connection between us? I was drawn to your scent, I followed your scent and, it lead me to you. I touch you and I feel sparks between us, we are meant for each other, as friends, lovers, or mates. I don't know. But I want to explore this connection between us. But I can't if you shut me out and let that bitch control your life. Let me help you." I tell him grabbing his face between my hands turn his face to me.

I watch his body tense and then relax as he looks into my eyes. He grabs my waist to him and looks at me. He releases my quickly and steps out of my grasp.

"I'll do it."

"Is your name Phil weren't you my sister's stepfather?"

He looks at me his eyes cold.

"That person died a long time ago the name is Phillip now?"

_**Cullen household in Alaska…**_

**JPOV (Jasper)**

"Everyone come down here for a moment."Carlisle calls from the main floor. I leave my room and head down meeting Rose on the way.

"Do you know what this is about?" I ask her as we walk down the stairs at a human pace.

"No, now really I just know that Carlisle received a call from the Volturi."

_The Volturi? Is time to see her to finally meet my mate?_

"Tone it down Jasper I feel like jumping like the pixie and have my wicked way with Emmett. Don't let them know." Rose tells me as we reach the ground floor.

I began to try and picture me with Alice and being to feel disdain and hate. A few years ago I told Rose about Odette and I was surprise to find her tell me she always thought I was better for Bella than Edward and her better for me than Alice. Since then she has been my only real family next to Emmett in this coven. We stopped being a family a long time ago.

We enter the dining room I fin Alice and Esme seated next to Carlisle at the head of the table Emmett next to Esme I sit next to Emmett and Rose take the end of the table leaving the seats next to Alice empty. After return to Forks Edward disappeared and hasn't returned five years ago. Alice keeps tabs on him and keeps Esme informed of his whereabouts. I doubt he will return anytime soon.

"I received a call from Aro. In five years there will be a ball for the vampire nation to meet the new rulers of Volturi, all vampires presence are requested. We are going. Have you seen anything about the Volturi?" he asks turning to Alice

"No, I have been about to see them since about twenty years ago. I think their guard is keeping me blind." She tells him.

"We don't have to go we can just not show up, right?"Esme asks.

"Esme, don't be stupid. The Volturi are demanding the presents of every vampire in the world. For us to even consider not going is blasphemy! Do you want the Volturi to come to us and wonder why the Cullens failed to show? Why Carlisle, a friend to Aro, failed to see his old friend for such a serious occasion?" Rose asks her eyes flashing angrily at the women we once called Mom.

Silence reigns as everyone takes in the truth of her words.

I watch Alice freeze for a moment as a vision hit her.

"In three years we will receive an invitation." She tells us shooting worried glances at Carlisle and Esme.

_I'm coming Darling!!!_

**AN: Next Chapter… Homecoming. Plz Review **


	10. Homecoming

**AN: Hello, here is the next installment, please bear with me on the lack of proper grammar in my story (weakness in writing) I know many of you are thinking why don't you get a beta. Well I am a little slow when it come to computers and the internet and I don't really understand how one gets a beta, so plz endure this poorly grammar chapter and if you know how, please tell me how to get a beta. I don't want my reader to have a crappy grammar story. Thx**.

**Chapter 10: Homecoming**

**OPOV**

I run to the clearing race to return to my sibling as I finish my hunt. _Finally I can go home, home to Volturi._ I enter the clearing and see I am the last to arrive. Leah and Beau are holding each other lost in their own world. Phillip and Bella are silently talking to each other. Daniel, Ana and Rachel are practicing with powers a bit. Daniel and Ana being mates were change by Bella while Rachel was changed by me. We found them after we destroyed Maria forces; the sneaky bitch used them as means for her escape. She stabbed them forcing us to either let them die and capture her or see to them and let her run. I have never regretted changing Rachel and I know I will meet up with the bitch in time.

I look at Phillip, my ex step dad and new brother. When Bella brought his back after her hunting trip in Florida I was pissed. Not at Phillip but at what he went though. I know he is bent on vengeance as much as I am and that soon we will get our revenge on them. I discovered that Phillip Neil Dwyer is the son of Lady Natasha the Head of the Witch Council and the leader of the Dwyer Coven, the most respected of all witch covens. It is practiced that as a witch when you are of age you give up your magic and live as a human till you find who you are, a witch or a human. Phil thought he was human after finding Renee, but now as he traveled with Bella, he went home and claimed his place as a witch. His mother welcomed him and presented him and Bella as her children and heirs. Now the witch covens stand with us.

I look away from Phillip and Bella as I begin to know the intensity of their love for each other the slow spread of warmth that never fades. _Soon he will marry her, bind them together._ I bypass Beau and Leah, not needing to look at them to know the passion and fire that burns between them. _Sometimes I long for my blindfold and wish I never took it off._ I begin to watch the others.

Daniel's power is invisibility. I watch him move around Ana trying to tackle her before she attacks him. He tackle her going though her. Her hologram of her herself disappears as Ana jumps on Daniel and pins him to the ground, making him become visible. He glares up at his wife as she smiles down at him. Ana kisses his forehead before letting him up to try and tackle her once more. Ana came create duplicates of herself, which look real until they are touched.

Rachel has an amazing power she can control the earth and its metals. When she was human she learned many martial arts as well as sword fighting from her grandfather. After I changed her I told her what her power was and I watched her pull steel from the ground and make a six foot samurai sword. During her making process she coat the blade with venom and burned it with a small volcano she created. Apparently the combination is can kill vampires. I've watched her fight and when newborns attacked her, her blade sliced though then leaving ash in her wake, in piles of what use to be arms, legs, hand, feet: never allowing them a chance to be put themselves back together. Surprisingly I am the only one immune to her blade; the blade only cut my skin like a knife healing as soon as the blade is removed. Because of this I have sparred with Rachel over the past three years in our travels learn from her and others. Now I wear my long sword Vengeance, I made after obtain her power, always ready to face Rachel and her Serenity. _I can't wait to spar with Dad against Honor._

"Is everyone ready?" I ask as I enter the clearing and walk towards them. I watch Bella, Phillip, Beau and Leah glance in my direction. Daniel and Ana stop sparring and walk towards me. Rachel places her sword in its sheath before she move to my side. I smile at the group as they surround me. I think of Volterra and teleport us home. In a blink the forest is replaced with the stone walls of the Volterra throne room. I look around and notice it is crowd with our guard members, the Quileute, the Dwyer and my entire family. I smile at me love one as I teleport myself directly in front of my parent thrones. I am pulled in to an intense hug by both Mom and Dad. I hug them back just as tightly. No words are shared between us for they would only hinder the joy and relief that is shared between us. _Mom. Dad. How I've missed you!_

I feel Bella release the change she had on everyone as, we finally can bear to release our holds a little on each other, I look at my parents. I watch Mom's red hair shine bright and her golden irises glow with joy and I take in the pale silver hair of Dad's and watch the light shine in his golden eyes.

"Welcome home, honey." Mom tells me. I tighten my arms around my parents once more savoring their presence after being separated for so long. _Finally… It's feels wonderful to be home._

_**Three days later**_

The past few days flew by as we enjoyed being back with our family. I spent hour talking with Mom and Dad telling them of my travel, the covens and tribes I have met over the time. I trained my guard with Felix and Demetri at my side like old times. I was forced into a last minute shopping trip with My Aunts, Mom, Bella, Leah and the girls. Kris and Rachel were forced as well , for they too viewed shopping as a self inflicted torture, best left to be use against your enemies. But we were the only one as Heather, Lara, Ross and Ana seem to enjoy the daunting task, leaving us to suffer alone. I suffer in silence not wanting to hurt my family nor ruin their fun. I tried to send my guards back home but they refused saying they could not leave me to suffer alone as much as it pained them. I thanked them and told them that this was going to be the only shopping trip for a long time if I could help it. After shopping I spent the rest of my second day home with Randall, Corin, Alec, Javier and Lei. We all grab our bikes and went for a ride; enjoying the curved road on the back road of Volterra and the view of the countryside. _I have enjoyed my return home now it is time to prepare for the ball. _

I keep these thoughts in my head as I feel Bella once change my hair style after working on it for the past five hour. _We have six hour left to get ready and I am not even dressed yet. _I grab her hand and show her how I know my hair should be.

"Thanks" she tells me as she works on my hair only more. One hour and forty five minutes later she turns me to the mirror. I look at myself and smile at Bella. _I love it!_

"Thanks Bella." I tell her as I leave her bathroom to go my bedroom. I place on my silver sandals and my silver dress. Beau, Bella and I decide to wear clothes that matched our hair at the coronation. Our parents decided to stick with the Volturi red and black and their guard is also wearing the same colors; But our guard, the Ardovini, the name Bella, Beau , and I decides to call our guard for it translates to strong friend, will be dressed in gold.

I grab my silver blindfold and leave my room and walk to the sitting room to wait to make the entrance. I notice that I am the first one to arrive and I take a sit and wait. As I am no long distracted and I feel him coming closer and closer I being to become agitated. _Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. _His name is an endless chant in my head. His scent assaults my nose and I feel his presence encasing me. _He is so close. I know it! _I try to see if he care for me like I do him and I hit a wall. _What?_ I think of him and use my knowledge power to _know _him. All I know is that he is my mate and he and his family is entering the ballroom. That's it. _My powers don't work on Jasper! _

I get up and begin to pace the room. _Should I reveal myself to Jasper, give him my love? Can I risk him not loving me in return? _As that thought cross my mind, my breathing becomes labor, I start to hyperventilate, cross my arm over my chest to stop myself from falling apart. I begin to realize my feeling for Jasper so much stronger than anything I felt for Edward. For even the thought of him not loving me, kills me. If Jasper doesn't love me I would die of heartbreak. I try to force my pain back, not wanting to alert Bella. I finally am able to after a moment. I begin to think about how he has haunted me the past fifty year. How I have longed for him, forced myself not to search for him, how I began to know him though his acquaintances, and how he is respected throughout the vampire nation and feared in many dark corners of our world. The determined, loyal, ruthless vampire that change his way of life to become something besides a monster, how he struggle daily with his decision yet he never gives in and accept the easier choice. Jasper "Ares" Hale Whitlock, the god of war. _Is my love for him worth trusting him? Is he worth my trust? _Yes.

I exit the sitting room and head to the top of the staircase to wait unable to wait in the room any longer. I lend against the wall and pick though the scents coming from the ballroom till I can smell the one I want. _Oh there it is cinnamon, honey and mint. Jasper. _I close my eye and focus on his scent breathing it in.

"Odette" I open my eye and see, Bella, Beau, Phillip, Leah, Mom, and my Aunts all standing before me concern on their faces. _I've worried them again, Bella felt my panic attack._

"I'm find don't worry, I discovered that my powers don't work on Jasper, I can't read him all I know is he is my mate and he is in the ballroom with his family. I began to doubt his feeling for me because I don't know how he feels." I tell them. I watch their eyes widen with shock and then back to concern.

Beau and Phillip grab my hands and look at me.

"Odette he will love you, you are his mate and he will feel it." Beau tells me.

"And besides if he hurt you in any way I doubt he would live very long without him dying a very painful death at the hand of the Volturi, Quileute, and the Dwyer." Phillip tells me jokingly.

I smile at them all my doubt erased by their support.

"Thank you , Phillip, Beau." I smile at everyone feeling more at ease. I take in their appearence and I can't help ut be in awe of the beauty of my family."

" You all look wonderful." I tell them as I hear Uncle Aro speaking to the guest, I hear the Quileute enter, then the Dwyers. Finally I hear Demetri make his announcement, his voice ringing though out the room as he first presents the wives of the Volturi. Give their name and titles. Mom caress my cheek before I watch her and my AUnts descend the stair with Aunt Didyme on the right, Aunt Sulpicia in the Center and Mom on the left.

Next I hear Demetri introduce, Beau and Leah as he finish they enter the ballroom, next comes Bella and Phillip, and they enter the ballroom Bella at me as she start her decent. Then it is my turn, the third child of the Volturi, I begin my decent into the ballroom, ready to meet my fate after finally coming home.

**AN: You survived! Is it as bad as you thought, plz review and tell me how to fix it and what you thought about this chapter. THX. **


	11. The Coronation

**_AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait i have had a major case of wirter block as well as many internet and techical issues but al is well, i have not forgotten this stroyfor it is for from over this is only the begin ... the moment you all have been waiting for...enjoy._**

**Chapter 11: The Coronation**

**JPOV**

The doors of the ballroom open and all vampires of our nation fill the room.

"Welcome my friends, it is Lovely to see you all here, today", Aro announces as we enter the ballroom. I see a raised dais where six thrones seat three gold and three silver, all spaced to where a silver and gold throne stand side by side. I notice Caius in the gold throne on the left, Aro standing in front of the gold in the center, and Marcus in the throne on the right. I feel nothing but joy and happiness coming from them. _I have never felt such emotions from the Volturi._ I look at them closely and notice their golden eyes. _Golden eyes!!! The Volturi are vegetarians!!!_

I begin to notice that I am not the only one that noticed I feel shock coming from everyone in the ballroom.

" I see you have noticed our change in diet, please know that we will not force everyone to change theirs as well, but we ask that while you are here that you hunt outside of Florence or Rome, no human is to be harm in Volterra if it is happen, death to the wrongdoer will result. A life for a life. Be it human or vampire. Hunt nowhere near Volterra. Also if anyone would like to hunt animals for your stay one of your new leaders will help will after the coronation. Also know that more guest are coming, more human like and human guest. If any harm comes to our guests you will answer to your new leaders but know this all of the Volturi will stand behind their decision. Please wait for our other guests to arrive.

I begin to take in my surrounds and see the room is the size of three football fields, along the wall pillars stand that support the balcony overhead, leaving the area under it in shadows, in the shadows I can sense the presence of others. _The rest of Volturi? Their guard?_ The raised dais is on the northern wall and the door we entered is on the western wall. I notice a grand staircase the lead to the balcony overhead on the south wall and see a twenty foot rug spread out between the staircase and the dais. Smaller winding staircases stand in the corners and lead to the balcony. On the east wall stand a door similar to the one we entered. The ceiling above us is curved and made of glass.

As I finish surveying the ballroom I take in the emotion I feel coming from the Volturi. Happiness, joy, pride, and love are the only emotion coming from the Volturi. Nothing else none of the deceit, malice, even the desire for power I used to sense from them is there. I look at Marcus, Aro, Caius, I take in their faces, Marcus face is no longer bored, but alive and full of happiness, Aro is no longer drawn with grief or hungry for power, but calm and complete, I look at Caius I can no longer see the emptiness that filled his eyes, or the frown that haunted him for as long as I known him, but fire for life shines in his eyes and a content smile replaces the frown. Under all the positive emotions I can sense their worry for not themselves but someone the love. _How can they be so happy and worried at the same time? _

Caius meets my gaze his golden eyes holding my attention. I begin feel love come from him love for a child, unconditional love not like the love I feel from Carlisle and Esme but the love a real parent hold for their children. _What's going on?_ I watch Caius lean over to Aro and grasp his hand I watch Aro nod as if agreeing to something and gaze at me as well. I glance at Marcus and see his gaze is also fixed on me. He gives Aro his hand and smiles at me. I watch them all sit back in their thrones and keep their gazes fixed on me, the parental feeling I felt from Caius is echoed in Aro and Marcus. _Why are the Kings of Volterra looking at me? Why is so much unconditional love coming from them as they look at me? What does this mean?_

I take a breath, trying to calm the questions that plague my mind, when I smell a familiar scent; roses, freesia and lilacs. _Odette. She is here! I must find her! _I breathe again trying to find her scent once more; I notice it is coming from the dais, a weak scent from Aro and Marcus, but a strong one from Caius. _Odette is in Volturi! What is her relationship with Caius?_

I continue smelling the air and notice her scent is strong from the shadows where others are hidden, but she is not in the throne room. _Where is she?_

I notice the eastern door opening and in walk a group of people. I notices some of the people that entered are Native American with them comes a horrendous scent that hurts my nose. While the others bear delicious spiced that would test my thirst if not for their companion's smell or my well developed control finally perfected after these past fifty years. A control that rivals Carlisle's.

"Natasha, Jacob so glad that you and your family have made it" Aro tells them standing before his throne to welcome his guest. I watch as they enter till they have filled the entire eastern side and the only thing separating us from them is the crimson rug.

"Aro, we won't miss this for the world." A 6' 7" foot muscled Native American man says as he smile happily at Aro. I can only sense joy and excitement coming from them, both the Native American and the spiced scented ones.

Aro turns to us and smiles.

"May I Present…" A clear voice rings though the room turn everyone attention to the staircase. Demetri is standing at the top of the stair and is looking down at us. He is dressed in a Black silk shirt and Black pants, a red silk tie, and a knee length red dress coat.

"The Kings of Volterra, The Fathers of the Triad, Masters of the Guard, Allies to the Quileute and the Dwyer. The First Lord and Brother, King Marcus Volturi, The Second Lord and Brother, King Aro Volturi, and the Third Lord and Brother King Caius."

_The Quileute are allies with the Volturi!!! What happen these past fifty years? The Triad? Who are they? Are they our new leaders how are the Brothers their Fathers? What is going on?_

"The Queens of the Volterra, Mothers of the Triad, Ladies of the Guard, Friends of the Quileute and the Dwyer. The First wife and soul mate of King Marcus, called "the Bright" Queen Didyme Volturi, The Second wife and soul mate of King Aro, called the Wise, Queen Sulpicia Volturi and presenting the Third wife and soul mate of King Caius, called the Valiant, Queen Victoria Volturi." _Victoria? Did he say Victoria? _

I watch three women appear at the top of the stair and descend into the ballroom; I see a blond haired woman on the right dressed in a crimson ball gown, a pale brown haired woman in the center dressed in black and a red haired woman in a crimson dress on the left. I look at the red haired woman and stare at her face, the malice and anger is no longer present, love and joy have taken its place, I look at her eyes and see that they are golden stars shining bright. Breathe in her scent and smell Odette's scent strongly from her. _Who is Odette to Victoria and Caius? Their friend, guard… daughter, one of the Triad?_

I feel love and respect coming from the Quileute and the Dwyers and loyalty and respect from all the guard members. I watch the wives take their seat in the silver thrones next to their mates, the love between them intense and pure, beautiful in its simplicity. _All of them love their mates and would gladly give their life to save the others._

Attention is once more turned to Demetri.

"The First Child of the Volturi, One of the Triad, Master of the Ardovini, Son of King Marcus and Queen Didyme, Called "the Bright Star". His soul mate and wife, the Daughter of Quileute. The siblings of Dwyer. Lord Beau Sterling Volturi and Lady Leah Diana Volturi."

I watch a couple appear at the top of the stairs both of them are dressed are dressed in black, the man in a suit the woman in a floor length dress. The man is tall and muscular his height and physique rivaling that of a Quileute. His skin is pale and translucent, his black hair pulled from his face, a black blindfold cover his eyes. The woman has dark skin and bright brown eyes her Quileute heritage apparent in her stature and scent. Her black hair is in an elegant knot at the base of her neck. _He married a Quileute! That explains some things. He is Bright Star, the peacemaker! The vicious fighter that protected the gray wolf, sun and swan! So the wolf is his mate where are the others are they our leaders?_

I watch the couple walk down the stairs and to the dais. I feel love and pride coming from the Quileute and the Volturi. Love and loyalty coming from the shadows. I begin to feel the love between the couple and I feel its heat, it all consuming passion and eternal love. Their love is stronger than Rose and Emmett and the passion burning from them could put my siblings to shame.

I watch the couple walk to the dais and kneel before Marcus and Didyme. Marcus stands and looks down at his son.

"My son, will you, watch over our people and past fair and impartial judgment and keep our existence hidden. Will you keep order and provide guidance for all of our kind? Will you trust and rule in harmony with your siblings? Will you train your guard and assist all newborn vampires with their control? Will you protect and respect you mate and her people?"

"All this I promise to do." Beau says lifting his head to Marcus

I watch Didyme stand before Leah.

"My daughter, will you abide by our laws and ensure that they are followed? Will you be our liaison, and ensure peace is constant between your kind and ours? Will you follow you mate and help him rule over his kind?"

"All this I promise to do." Leah tells her as her brown eyes meet Didyme's golden eyes.

"Take your place my children." Marcus says as he sits in his throne. Beau kisses Didyme's hand and stands to his feet. Didyme moves and sit in Marcus lap while Beau takes the silver throne. Leah kisses Beau's hand then she stands and takes her seat in his lap. Pride and love encompasses the family as they all are settled and the love and pride I felt from the Quileute magnify tenfold as both Leah and Beau take their place.

I watch the Volturi glance at Demetri looking at him expectantly.

"The Second Child of the Volturi, One of the Triad, Mistress of the Ardovini, Daughter of King Aro and Queen Sulpicia, Called "the Fiery Sun". Her soul mate and fiancé, the son of witches. The heirs of Dwyer, siblings of Quileute. Lady Bella Aurora Volturi and Lord Phillip Neil Dwyer."

I watch a second couple appear at the top of the stairs. This couple is dressed in brown and white. The man is in a brown suit with a white shirt, tie and vest. His hair is sleeked from his face a few curl brush his forehead. He scent is similar to a vampire with the spiced scent of the witches and his bright blue eyes reveal his heritage. _Witches that explains the different in the other ones scent and their presence here. I know fifty year is a long time but is it really that long! Vegetarian Volturi, Allies to the mutts and the witches! What has happen! _I glance at the woman and take in her appearance. She is dress in a white dress with a pale brown ribbon along the waist. The pale brown of the ribbon match her hair that pulled up in a knot leave two white strand to frame her face. Her face is heart-shaped and she has shining violet eyes and a red mouth. _Bella Swan! This woman looks exactly like Bella Swan, except for her pale hair and violet eyes she could easily pass as Bella! Do the others notices? Are they fooled? Her emotions aren't strong enough to be Bella's and I know my Bella is called Odette now. This Bella is the Fiery Sun I have heard the story of how she has laughed in the face of the one's she has killed and healed the heart of the one's she protects. The Bright Star, the Fiery Sun, the only one missing is the Swan of Death, is she Odette?_

I take in the emotions of the other and feel fear coming from Alice, Esme and Carlisle. Emmett I feel nothing but sadness, self-disgust, and love. _He still tortures himself for leaving her. Will he forgive himself? _From Rose I feel love, surprise and joy. _She knows this Bella isn't the girl we once know in Fork, and for her it look so similar to her and not be her is a surprise._

The couple walks down the stairs and to the dais. I feel the emotion in the room swirl around me. Excitement and surprise come from most of the vampire guests. The Dwyer radiate pride and joy, the Volturi love and pride, from the shadows loyalty and respect, from the couple an unconditional love, beautiful and full. I watch the couple step on the dais and kneel before Aro and Sulpicia. Aro repeats the words Marcus spoke to his daughter. Then Sulpicia speaks to her daughter's mate repeating the word Didyme said to Leah. Bella kisses Sulpicia hand, Sulpicia moves to sit with Aro, as Bella stands then Phillip kiss his mates hand, before he stands and take his seat, placing his mate in his lap. The pride and love I feel coming from the shadows and the Dwyer magnify as the couple take their place.

As I breathe in the scents of the two couples in the silver thrones Odette scent emits from them. _Odette! She is here! My angel, my heart … Where are you?_

"The Third Child of the Volturi, One of the Triad, Daughter of King Caius and Queen Victoria. Mistress of Ardovini, Called "Odette de la mort" "the swan of death", sister of the Quileute and Dwyer. Lady Belle Odette Volturi."

_The Swan of Death, can this be my heart, my angel. She has to be, Victoria the one vampire in Volturi I can connect to mine and Bella's past is her mother, this must be her! Let this be her!_

A single figure appears at the top of the stairs. All breathing is stopped by the vampires and the others breathing is slowed. Awe and fear are the emotions emitting from the room as everyone takes in the woman at the top of the stairs. She is the most beautiful vampire I have seen, she is dressed in a silver gown that hugs her curves, the skirt brushing her feet, her pale silver hair in curl down her back brushing her waist, two auburn strands frame her face. Her lips are full and her nose straight, her eyes are covered be a silver scarf, but I know they are lavender stars; her sweet scent fills the room as she begins to enter. _Please don't let this be a dream; it is her, my angel, Odette! _

I watch her walk down the stairs taking in her graceful movement that seem to dazzle everyone in the room as they all are focused on her. The love, pride I feel from the shadows, the Quileute, and the Dwyers, multiply are Odette moves towards the dais. From the Volturi, joy and pride swells up in the Kings and Queen as the watch their last child joins them on the dais. I glance at Bella seated on her mates lap and see her eyes on me she winks at me before she focuses on her sister. _Does she know that her sister is my mate? That would explain the glance and the love from before. Does Odette know?_

I watch Odette walk down the aisle, tasting her emotions, I feel her love and joy, and I watch her focus on the dais. Then I feel her gaze on me. Sorrow, Longing, Lust, Love, Hope flood me causing my body to tremble under the intensity of her feeling. Before she take her gaze off my and continue to the dais, causing her feeling to change back and the intensity to lessen. _What was that? This must be her? Does she feel as I do, please let her, my angel? I must talk to her._

She reaches the dais and kneels before the standing Caius and Victoria. They begin to say her vows different from those of her sibling's.

"My daughter you are the most powerful known vampire, will you use your powers to protect Volterra, and all her people?

"Will you ruler together with you siblings and their mates in harmony?"

"Will you ensure the peace is kept between the vampire, shifter, and witch nations?"

"Will wait for your mate to claim you as his and except him as your Prince?

"All this I promise to do" Odette say raising her head to her parents.

"Rise Princess and take your place", Caius says, sitting in his throne.

Odette kisses Victoria's hand. Victoria moves to sit in her mate's lap. Odette stands and sits in the silver throne. As she sits everyone seem to breathe again, everyone taking in the new ruling family.

"The rulers of Volterra, Prince Beau and Princess Leah, Prince Phillip and Princess Bella, and Princess Odette, may their reign of truth and justice be everlasting." Demetri announces as he moves down the stairs. I watch as movement happens in the shadow till Demetri is flanked by eight other vampire all dressed in Volturi red and black._ The Elite Guard, members Jane, Felix, Corin, Heidi, Their leader Demetri, Chelsea, Randall, Renata and Alec. I feel the joy swarming around them as they look on their new ruler as well as their fierce loyalty to the Volturi Family. This change in Volterra must be Odette's doing, for she has change me as well, I must speak with her she must be my mate. _

I move through the crowd towards the throne keeping me eyes on Odette, I notice Alice tries to stop me but Rose block her ,the Guard swear their fealty to their rulers, as well as the remain in the shadows move to the dais, twelve vampires all dressed in gold , the Ardovini , does the same after the guard.

I reach the edge of the crowd near the dais when I see her stand move the edge of the dais and stand. Her silver skirts sway around her body as she moves with endless grace and elegance. I pause as I watch her finding it hard to breathe when her scent hit my nose once more. _My soul mate! My Odette!_

"I thank you all; on behave of my family for joining us for this celebration! I wish for you all to enjoy the ball tonight. We request that you all remain with us for a week and abide by the hunting restrictions that have been put in place. There is food and beverages for humans and vampires on the balcony, enjoy."

I watch the red carpet disappear and hear ballroom music begin to play, I watch Prince Beau and his mate move to the floor where the carpet was and begin to dance soon they are join by Princess Bella and her mate. Everyone move back to make room for the dancing couple. I feel a gaze on me I glance at Odette and see her glancing at me still stand on the edge of the dais. _Longing the echoes mine, Hope… I must go to her._

I quickly move to her, hope and long rushing though me. I stand before her and look on her face, as her scent swirls around me.

"My Lady, may I have this dance?" I say longing apparent in my voice.

"Yes, you may Mr. Whitlock" her beautiful voice caresses me as she says my true last name.

I offer her my hand she takes it, I feel a shiver run though my body at her touch. I hear her intake of breathe and know she felt it as well I move us to the dance floor and pull her in my arms and begin to dance the waltz. Odette move beautifully in my arms as I lead us in a dance around the floor. _I am overwhelmed by the joy, longing, hope and love I feel with her in my arms I can't feel anyone else's emotion because of the intensity of our combined emotions. My Angel._

"Odette, I feel as your do, darling. I longed for you for so long I begin to think this is a dream, to have you before me in my arms. My Angel, I love you, I' ve waited for you, tell me, what do you feel."

"Jasper, you are my soul mate, I am yours as you are mine I too have longed to be in your arms and to have you before me like this, and I love you,too honey."

I pull the scarf from her eye, as it pools around her neck. I look into her lavender star and feel the love for me in her gaze. I watch the auburn bangs lighten till they are white and her lavender pool brighten till they are silver. _Beautiful. _

We both stop dance, and tighten our hold on each other, my arms around her waist as her's wrap around my neck.

"Jasper, want to go to some place quieter. We must talk"

I pull her closer to me and kiss her gently before I pull away. I watch her eyes soften and sigh in my arms.

"Lead the way darling." I tell holding her close. I feel her hold me tight and find myself in a sitting room decorated in silver, gold and black.

She pull me to a black loveseat and sits next to me both of us facing each other holding our mates hand ensuing this is real as we talk into the night.

**_AN: plz R&R .... next chapter: Edward_**


	12. Edward

**_Hey guys, here is the next chapter, I thought about a Edward's POV but I don't see that happen for this story sorry that chapter is sort of short. I hope you like it Enjoy_**

**Chapter 12: Edward**

**BPOV:**

I watch my sister dance with her mate, joy and happiness is written on their faces as they dance in each other's arms. I feel love and joy flood the ballroom as Jasper moves my sister's blind fold, her lavender eye bright as she look at her mate. _Finally Odette deserves her soul mate they have been forced to wait for too long. _

I smile at Phillip as I feel Odette teleport away from the ballroom with her mate. I know the pain my sister and Jasper have suffered has finally ceased. I continue to dance with my mate, knowing the strongest emotions in the room, the worry my parents and aunt and uncles have for the meeting to come, their love for me and my siblings, and joy for Odette and Jasper. The fear from the Cullens as they watch me dance with my fiancée, and their worry and fear over Jasper disappearance. _They aren't concerned for him, but are afraid of his reaction? What is going on?_

"I_ don't trust the Cullens; they are hiding something, Phillip." _I tell my mate as I watch the Cullen closer as he leads us across the dance floor. Phillip leans to my ear and whisper softly for only I can hear him.

"I taste their fear and see the divide in their family, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice on one side and Rose and Emmett are on the other. The first three fear you, while the other two loves Odette and are loyal to Jasper. We may need to find a room for those two away from the Cullens."

"_I must tell Father."_

We stop dancing and return to the dais where Father sits hold in Mother in his arm savoring the joy of this moment. Everyone else is dancing with their mates.

"Father, you must see this."

I touch his face and show him, my conversation with Phillip and the feeling I got from the Cullens. I remove my hand and meet his gaze.

"It will be done, daughter, your sister and her mate shall thank you, feel watch over those two."

I smile at Father and move to stand on the dance floor. Phillip pulls me into his arms my back to his chest, his arms around my middle, and his nose in my neck.

"_Sweetheart, your beautiful, your kind, your loyal, and soon your will be mine." _Phillip's voice whispers in my mind. I sigh in his arms and place my hand over his.

"_I already am yours, Love". _Phillip has changed over the you're the bitterness and hated are still with him but he has grown to love me with all his heart no longer is he in pain over that bitch, but he still want his revenge, just like Odette. _May be she died a painful years ago and she took Edward with her. _

Suddenly I hear the ballroom doors slam on and hear a series of growls. Phillip tightens his hold on me he's growling menacingly in my ear. I turn to see entered and find anger swelling up inside me. _Maybe not._

In the entry way, is two vampires, a male and a female, both are dressed in white, the male in a tuxedo, the women in a skimpy white dress that leave nothing to the imagination. The male has bronze hair in every different direction and the female brown hair that is down past the small of her back. I feel nothing but pride and lust come from the pair. _Edward and Renee, the bitch and the whore, I will kill her for hurt my mate .She will suffer for his pain!!! The bitch is for my sister, he will not escape this time!_

Before I can even think I growl deep in my throat and pull away from my mate and head towards the bitch ready to rip her apart and burn her for what she did to my mate. I have never hated someone as much as I do her. _I WILL DESTORY HER!!!_

Before I can even get closer to her, Natasha is in front of me and the Dwyers surrounds us prevent us from moving.

"Bella, Phillip, she isn't worth it. Now isn't the time, for your revenge. My children be patient for you will have it soon."

"Mother that is the bastard I found with Renee when _**SHE**_ _BIT ME!_ I want them to suffer."

Shock runs though me at his words.

"Edward was in bed with Renee when you caught her, Phillip?"

"Yes, Odette told me a long time ago. We kept it secret because we want to get our revenge before anyone else got to them first."

_I will talk to my sister. _The anger I feel intensifies at this news and I force myself to stay in place as them enter the ballroom.

"Edward Cullen, what a surprise to see join us I was certain that you wouldn't be join us for this celebration." Father says as he watches Edward enter the ballroom Renee clings to Edward's side.

"Hello Aro, I would like to take you up on your offer and join your guard." _NO WAY IN HELL!!!_

"Cullen, you are no longer needed or wanted I will not have you in my guard." Uncle Caius says as his move towards Father, with Aunt Victoria at his side.

I watch Edward's eyes narrow as he looks my Aunt and he begins to move to attack her. I watch as he is attacked by both Kate and Jane stopping him before he is within ten feet of Aunt Victoria. I move though the witches and leave my mate's side as I head towards the vampire crumpled on the ground as he is forced into submission. I watch Kate and Jane continue his agony for one minute; even I hear a voice cry out…

"Aro, don't you think that is unnecessary. Please release my son."

"Ah, yes Carlisle, my old friend, you need to control your coven because if he so much as thinks of attacking a member of my family again, giving him to Jane and Kate will be the least of your worries. Am I clear old friend?" Father tells his eyes hard and his hands trembling with anger.

"Yes, Aro." Carlisle says as he, Esme, and Alice move to Edwards's side.

"Jane, Kate… enough." Jane and Kate move away from Edward and stand in front of Aunt Victoria keeping their eyes on Edward.

I watch Edward push himself off the floor as he glare in their direction.

"I didn't know the Volturi would lower their standard so much to let that red tramp join. My, my Victoria I guess James never meant much to you, or do spread your legs for anyone with blonde hair, maybe I should warn my brother, you might go after him as well."

Before I can even move I watch as Edward is surrounded by Odette's Ardovini and Jacob's Pack.

The Quileute were all shaking with anger, preparing to shift. Rachel, Lei, Javier and Kris all growled deep in their throats the air in the ballroom thickening as I feel Javier reach for his power, Carlisle's, Esme's, Alice's, and Renee 's faces become blank as Lei begins to control their minds. Rachel draws her sword from her sheath griping it tight ready to destroy Edward where he is. I can hear the animals in the surround areas of the castle growing restless as they feel Kris's anger. I watch everyone begin to attack Edward only to be stopped by the one voice that could make everyone pause.

"Wait." Odette says her beautiful voice rings though the ballroom, causing everyone to look at her. She is standing at the top of the stairs once more still in her silver dress. Jasper is by her side in his black jacket and pants, white shirt and gold tie and vest matching his eyes and hair color.

I watch the couple walk down the stairs feeling the anger in me fade into calmness. _Jasper. _I notice the once auburn bang that framed my sister's face are now white and that Jasper hair seems to have brighten into match the gold of the sun. _Have they reached their full potential just by being near each other? How powerful are they?_

They pause at the base of the stairs and take in the scene I watch Odette glance at me, her eyes covered by her scarf once more, before she glance towards Edward.

"Javier, Kris stand down, Lei moves the Cullens to the front of the dais leave the bronze one to me. Rachel put you sword away I don't want to kill him… yet."

I watch the Ardovini do as their mistress commands all of them move before the move to surround Aunt Victoria and Uncle Caius.

"Jacob, your boys are in the way". Odette says calmly as she stares at Edward. The pack moves not waiting for the command from their Alpha.

Odette places her arm in Jasper's and the couple moves till they are a few feet from Edward.

"You have attempted to attack and have insulted, your Queen, my Mother. Why should I not kill you where you stand?" Odette asks him coldly. Jasper face is blank but his eyes are hard as he stares at Edward.

"Your mother tried to kill the one I considered my mate."

All of Volturi and Ardovini growls at his words. Odette stares at him an evil smile on her face.

"Oh yes I have heard about that her name was Isabella Marie Swan, if I am not mistaken and this happened about 54 year ago. Yes I do recall her, tell me boy do you know what happen to her... No well, Bella?

_My sister is an evil genius, let the games begin._ I walk to my sister's side Phillip next to me.

"Yes, sister." I say as I pause by her side Phillip wrapping his arms around me pulling me against his chest showing his possession of me.

"Bella I know it has been a long time but, do you remember this boy."

I move from Phillip's arms and stare into his eyes and feel his golden eyes and feel his lust for me and my sister his hatred for Aunt Victoria, Phillip and Jasper. I begin to look into his eyes and see the pictures of for his lust and pride the reason for his hatred. _He is a monster!_

"Bella? Is that you?"

The pictures begin to fade as hear his sicken voice and feel him reach out to touch me. _No, you will never touch me!_

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, CULLEN!!"

I step away from him and move back to my sister's side hiss in anger and disgust as I watch the creature before me._ He needs to pay for what he has done?_

"_Bella what's wrong?" _Odette's worried voice sounds in my head. I meet glance at her and can see the worry that lines her face. _I must tell her, she doesn't know what has happened for once. I don't want to ruin her first moments with her mate can I do that to her? How do she do this, how does Beau they both suffer under the weight of the gift and never withhold anything that may blindside the family. I just feel and see everyone heart…_

I glance at Edward and growl deep in my throat as I fix my stare on him; I crouch down and prepare to attack the _thing _before me. I watch him look at me with fear keeping his eyes on me to ward off an attack.

_... Never have I seen such ugliness, evil, disgusting, and vile things in one person heart as I seen in his. I must tell her and Jasper they both need to know._

"Odette, Jasper, take my hand." I tell them my voice in rough growl.

I feel them grasp my hand; I show them all the pictures I saw in his heart. They release my hand like it burned and hiss at me. I watch them crouch down at my side and growl deeply as they prepare to stalk Edward and kill him where he stands. The room is filled with intense anger and disgust. I watch Edward tremble with fear, his eyes wild as he look between the three of us.

Suddenly I feel Odette trying to control her anger. I watch her move from her crouch and place a hand on Jasper's shoulder and the anger in the room fadeing as Jasper moves and stands at Odette's side.

"I see… Bella I understand your anger, but a quick death is too good for the likes of him."

I watch the sadistic smile on her face know I should calm down and leave this in my sister's capable, vicious hands. I move from my crouch and go to Phillip wrapping my arms around my mate as I watch Odette talk to Cullen.

"Edward Cullen, you have claimed that my sister is your considered mate when it is obvious that she is not and you have used this to justify your _attempted _attack on my mother. I ask you again, what is to stop me from killing you where you stand?"

"Aro loyalty to Carlisle, my brother seems to be your mate, so…

"You are no brother of mine, Cullen." Jasper hisses at Edward his aversion apparent as he looks at him.

"King Aro has no loyalty to Carlisle; it once was a brotherly love, now it is a strained friendship. Who are you to my Uncle? His friendship to your sire is not your friendship. Edward you have no friends in Volterra, You have insulted my family and our allies wouldn't mind killing you for it. But I do not want to start my reign my sibling swith death. So...you stand trial before the Vampire Covens, the Shifter Tribes, and Witch Covens. The leader of each coven or tribe will be the jury and the Volterra will be the Judge. You will present your case to everyone before you and let them decide. But because you have insulted not a single individual but my family more than once, the Cullen Coven will be on trial. My mate is now a part of the Volturi as is his family; Rosalie Hale-McCarty and Emmett McCarty are no longer members of the Cullen Coven.

I watch Odette turn to the dais where our parents have taken their seats.

"My Kings, My Queens does this meet your approval."

I watch my Uncles both give Daddy their hands, Daddy hold them for a second before hr releases them and meet Odette gaze.

"Yes it does, the trial will be tomorrow at noon and the Cullens will held in the dungeon till then." Daddy says, curiosity, worry and uncertainty shining in his eyes as he looks from Odette, Jasper and then me before he look back at Odette.

I watch Odette nod, then the Cullen all disappear from the ballroom as Odette teleports them to the dungeon. _Probably to the torture chamber to where the scent of human blood haunts the room and even the strongest of vampire can't escape that room, they'll all be feral and crazed by the morning tomorrow, and they'll need to hunt prior to the trial._

I watch Odette look at Daddy.

"It is done." Odette and Jasper leave the way they came ascend the grand stair case and disappearing from view as the reach the upper level.

I look at the faces in the room and knowing they feel uneasy, fear, and wariness.

"You all will decide the fate of the Cullens; we do not judge one coven and blame the rest. Tomorrow the truth will be reveled and your worries dealt with. Don't fret and ruin the rest of the evening of celebration. Answers soon will come." I announce my voice sweeping across the room.

I move to the dance floor and place my arms in Phillip's as music plays around the room. I sigh and lean into my mate's embrace, as he moves us across the floor, and can't help but wonder what will be done with Edward Cullen.

_**Hey you like... plz r&r... check out my profile for pics ... next chapter: The truth revealed or The Cullen Trial**_


	13. The Truth Revealed

_AN:__** M for MATURE- proceed with caution…**__**NOT APROMIATE FOR ALL AGE…**_ _enjoy next chapter sorry for the overdue delay… please note that this will be the last chapter for the time being. I have not discontinued this it will be complete…eventual_

**Chapter 13: The Truth Revealed**

**OPOV**

I open my eye and look out my window watching the sunlight shine into the room. _It's morning already. _I feel an arm tighten around my waist pulling me against a warm chest. I turn in the arms around me and see sleeping Jasper by my side. I caress his face and smile as he leans into my touch.

Last night as I told Jasper about everything that has happen and what is going to happen, we discover that my active powers don't work on him. My shield, any powers that can harm him or separate us will not work against my mate. But giving him my sense of smell and letting him sleep for the first time in about 200 years I am able to do.

I smile I watch Jasper sleep, his golden hair spread across his pillow, his pale skin shimmering like crystal as the sun hit his face. His delicious scent, his beautiful aroma washes upon me reminding me that this is real; finally my mate is with me.

I lean against his chest as happiness and joy swells in my heart, as I savor this moment. _ I need to get up and get ready for the trial today. _ I sigh not wanting to move from Jasper's arms. I ease away from him to get out of bed.

"No." Jasper's sleep filled voice cries out as he pulls me to his chest once move burying his nose in my neck. I shiver in his arm as his breathe hits my skin.

"Jasper, honey we need to get up."

He rolls us over till he is on top of me, kissing me neck and chin as he moves to my ear.

"Must we… darling… I just got you in my arms… leaving now… will be so … unsatisfying." Jasper whispers in my ear, his southern accent heavy with each word. Shivers run down my spine at his words. A whimper escapes my lips, I feel him smile against my skin, the lust and love I feel for him intensifies as he uses his power against me.

"Jazz… please… the trial… noon." Broken English is all I am capable of as I feel his hot hand on my skin his mouth tasting my neck. He pauses and looks down at me his golden eyes smoldering with his need. I feel the lust return to a manageable level. I watch a pout form on his face and hear him make a disgruntled noise before he move off the bed, taking me with him as he head to my closet.

I wrap my arm around his neck knowing his desire to have me as close to his as possible.

He places me on my feet on the floor and look around. My closet is a room almost twice as big as my bedroom it has a series of shelves and bars all loaded with clothes. In the closet, the ten rows to right are mine all loaded with clothes and shoes Bella and Mom brought for me and the five row and shelves to the left are loaded with clothes Bella picked for Jasper.

"Jazz these are for you, my sister choose all of these for you. She is very good in picking thing that you would want to wear and this is her way of welcoming you to the family." I tell him point out his section. I look into his eyes and see his smile as he move to view the selection of clothes. I quickly pick something to wear I decide on a black sweater, black dress pant and a pair of black boot. I dress and move the bathroom to look in the mirror and notice the change to body, my eyes are now silver and my once auburn locks are pure white, I look at my reflection knowing what has changed. _I have finally reached my full potential , I can control my knowledge power so I don't have to where my blindfold and I have some more powers . Maybe I can use them against Edward; I want him to feel the pain he has caused, soon, very soon…_

"Odette." Jasper calls to me as he exits my closet.

I turn and face and feel warmth spread though my body as I look at my mate. He is dressed in a black button shirt, unbutton, revealing his chest to me he has on a pair of blue jeans that look like they pant on him and black cowboy boot. _Once a cowboy, always a cowboy._

I glance over the scars on his body and smile as I remember last night.

_Flashback:_

_We step into my room for the second time tonight. The anger that I managed to control in the ballroom comes rush forward. _

"_DAMN HIM! THAT DISGUSTING BASTARD! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM…."_

_I feel Jazz walks up behind me as his calm washes over me._

"_Odette you did the right thing, many vampire think to highly of the Cullen and they need to hear the truth let this go for now we will deal with it in the morning. Relax for now, Angel." He tells me holding me in his arms._

_I turn in his arm and lean against him knowing he is right. I look up at him and see the love and worry in his eyes. I kiss him, and feel my love and the lust I have for him increase as his lips caress my own. I pull away from and remove his jacket, tie and vest. As I reach for his shirt Jasper moves from my arm and steps away from me. _

"_Jasper, what's wrong?" I ask him taking a step towards him. I watch him step back from me his face closed of all feeling anxiety, nervousness, and fear spread though me._

"_Jasper, please don't close me out, honey! Not when I can finally be in your arms after so long! Talk to me, Jazz please!"_

_As I look at his closed off face I feel my heart breaking slowly. Does he now want me? Am I not worthy to have the love of my soul mate? I feel the pain inside me intensive at that thought; I cross my arms over my chest and crumble to the floor at the pain._

"_Odette!" Jasper calls my name in alarm. He pulls me into his arm forcing his calm on to me._

"_You don't want me." I whisper hoarsely my chest in agony as my still heart breaks._

"_Of course I want you, Odette! You are mine, my angel, my soul mate! How can I not want you?"_

_I look up at him the pain ceasing at his words, his love moves though me pushing away the hurt._

"_Then why, why did you close me out, move away from me, my touch?"_

_He sighs and looks at me. I watch him move out of my arms and unbutton his shirt, taking it off and tossing it aside. He kneels before me and shows me his bare chest, his face blank as his eyes avoid my gaze._

"_Look" He commands me._

_I look at him and take in the beautiful sight before me. His broad shoulders his lean but muscular arms his beautiful define chest and firm six pack abs and the start of a glorious v leaving the rest hidden by his pants._

"_What am I suppose to see, Jazz you are very sexy but…"_

"_My scars Odette, the bites do not you see them!" He asks me as he looks at me in disbelief._

_I look back at him and notice the bites that are littered over his form. Multiple of them expand his chest, his neck and arm every I notice the only thing unmarked is his face. I begin to remind myself to make Maria suffer when I get her for marking my mate._

"_Oh, what about them, these are from your time with Maria right, the newborns?" I ask him are I trace one of the scars on his chest_

"_Yes… Odette are you not afraid, disgusted? Do you know what I did when I was with her?"He asks as shame fills the room._

"_Yes I do, Jasper. She was your creator and taught you her ways of immortal life she didn't tell you the rules and didn't show you another lifestyle. But when you learned of you left and didn't look back. Many know you as Ares, the God of War, many vampires fear and respect you and what they know of you. In the vampire wars none could stand against you and all hesitated to go against you knowing to do so is to meet their end. You shouldn't be ashamed of your scars, honey. Beside I have them, too."_

_I shift my body to show my scars only hiding them because it disturbs most vampires. I show him the scar all over my neck, chest my arms._

_I watch his eyes widen in surprise and awe as he looks at me._

"_Do I disgust you, honey?" I ask him._

"_NO! You're beautiful and you scar only make you more precious to me."_

"_Then why did you close me out, honey?"_

_He tells me about Alice and how she was always disgusted and afraid when he touches her or went without his shirt. How she reacted to his past._

_I tell him why I freaked out, how Edward close me out before he said he didn't want me how I suffer for three year thinking I was unworthy of love. How he scared me when he did the same thing._

"_We have insecurities from what they did to us and finding out the truth hasn't helped us. Maybe the result of the trial will give us peace and vengeance." Jasper tells me as he pulls me in his arms._

_End of flashback:_

Jasper looks into my eyes and I notice the changes in him and see that he too has reached his full potential. His hair is pure gold no long his honey blonde and his eye have change to a liquid gold.

"Jasper, you have reached you full potential, you can now control your empathy abilities no longer will you have to feel everyone if you don't want to or will they feel what you feel. Now you can make different people feel different things, select who feel what, even make people feel pain. You no longer have to feel the emotion you project. You can make someone else feel guilty why you feel calm. You are even more powerful honey.

A feeling of pride swells in me as I read my mates abilities, knowing that I stand at his side. That I am his mate, that together no will be able to harm our love ones. Suddenly my pride changes to desire, to want, to need. I glance at Jasper and see his wicked smile. _Bastard!_

"Jasper… stop…please"

I grasp the counter and feel the need for my mate the desire for his touch the lust seem to intensify. _Too much. _ I scream Jasper's name as my release rush though my repeated at the feelings burn though me. I feel the feeling inside me calm as I fall into darkness.

I open my eyes and a pair of gold eyes staring down at me in worry.

"Angel, are you all right? You fainted, vampires don't faint."

"I am a unique vampire as I was a unique human, Jasper this is the second time since my change. You made my faint Jasper." I accuse him as I sit up and get out of bed. I get out of bed and head my bathroom washing up and changing my clothes quickly. I enter my bedroom in black dress and pair of heels, a black blindfold over my eyes. _No one needs to know the development of my powers just let._

"Let's go lover." I call to him as I head to the door. I exit my room with my mate at my side my arm in his as we head to the main court room as we get to the double doors I glance at Jasper.

"Ready, Angel?" He asks me.

"They shall pay." I hiss as the images and feelings Bella gave me flash though my mind. _ So much death… so much pain._

"Yes" Jasper says as he opens the doors. His gaze hardens as he sees the Cullens, I know Jasper is spreading fear through the room but it doesn't affect me or my family.

I look around the court room and it is a stadium the sit all seats are filled with the all member of the shifter, witch and vampire covens. I watch them all shiver with fear as we past them. Against the far wall of the room stands a dais with landing leading to the top. Six gold thrones sit at the top of the dais, and on the landing before in sits six silver thrones. In the gold thrones on the sits my parent and aunt and uncles and in the silver thrones sit my siblings, Bella, Beau, Leah and Phillip. To the left side of the room in black chairs sit the leader of the shifter, witch and vampire coven. In the center on the right side sit the Cullens all dressed in grey robes, I notice their eyes are unseeing and take in Alec by their side. Jasper and I walk to stand in front of the thrones, Bella and Phillip move to our side. I look up at the Uncle Aro and meet his gaze.

"Thank you all for coming, now we will begin the Cullens trial, Odette, Bella please begin." Uncle Aro tells me as he sits back in his chair.

I look at him then at my parents and know they will react very badly at what is going to be revealed.

"Lei, Javier, Kris, Rachel, I want you to guard the Cullens ensure that no touch them during this trial. They are not to be harmed till they are sentenced. Do you understand?" I tell my guard as they kneel before me as I call their names.

"Yes Mistress," they all answer together. I dismiss them with a wave and they go and surround the Cullens. Alec moves to stand by Uncle Marcus releasing his power for on the Cullens. I watch as the eyes begin to focus and the take in their surroundings. I glare at them as they look at Jasper and me.

I look at the people in the stands and notice the children in audience. _We can't show them what has happen, their innocence must be maintained. _ I look to the Leaders and bow to them in respect.

"Leader of our world, before we present our case, I request that the children, the youngling leave. What we show you will taint their innocent eyes to evils of the world before it is their time. I do not wish for that on my friends." I tell them as meeting their gazes knowing they will heed my request.

As the last of the children leave the court room I begin.

"People of Volterra, the Cullens have lied to you all, they have hidden a dark secret for many years, a revolting secret that they covered up to protect the sick fetish of the bastard Edward. Let me tell a story. About one hundred years ago a 17 year old girl I moved to live with Father in Forks. There I she met the Cullens in high school and fell in love with Edward Cullen. After a year of being exposed to the danger of being a human amongst vampires, Edward broke her human heart and took his family and ran like cowards. A few years after the death of her Father and being disowned by a her bitch mother, her made my way to the Volterra young in her immortal life after just meeting her real mother and sister, starting her life afresh. But this girl was the lucky girl. Edward decided to leave her alive, unlike some many others." I tell them feeling the uncertainty, apprehension, and suppressed rage smothering the room.

"Let me show you what we have seen. The truth beings that the Cullens really are will be revealed now." As I speak I step in to the center of the room and spread out my arms calling on my power, shutting my eyes. I feel my power rise and spread out show a blank screen for all to see. Once it is spread out so that everyone can see it. I play the Cullens memories showing what been hidden. The first one is set five years after Edward's change it show him meeting a beautiful girl, court her tell her how much he loves her, ask her to marry him and her accepting, then he make love to her show him bringing a young child about the age of four , an immortal child that he changed and has control of, where everything changes, Edward makes the child feed on the girl and I watch as her eyes widen in horror at what is happen to her she begins to fight but it is too late, the child has drain to much of her blood and Edward begins to pound in to her body destroying her from the inside out, Her screams of pain and agony are heard as she meets Edward's gaze in disbelief, tear pouring from her eyes. A look of pure pleasure and bliss is found on his face as savors her scream the scent of her blood and the pain he is causing her.

"Hush love, it will end soon, don't forget I love you." He tells her, as her eyes become empty of life and her screams silent as her heart and soul shatter at his words. His face twists to delight as he notices her change; then to disappointment as her life ceases to exist. I watch as he coats his body in the remainder of her warm blood and leave her body as it is and the immortal child next the broken body. He leaves the house he brought for his fun and begins to light it on fire kill his mindless drone and destroying all evidence of the torture he inflicted. He walks to the back alley and makes his way to Carlisle's house to change. Edward can hear Carlisle's thoughts and knows his creator won't turn against him or stand in the way of his fun.

The scene changes to show a blood soaked Edward being spotted by Esme holding bundle of clothes.

"Alice has distracted the others and left the house with them on a shopping trip. Edward you are getting sloppy, Jasper felt your bloodlust from the house before Alice managed to convince him that being around human would help him, adjust quicker. You need to rein it in for a while; Rose beginning to suspect something is up. Control yourself when go to Forks, next year." She tells him placing the bundle down.

The scene fades and flashes though all of the faces of all the girls Edward killed for his sick pleasure, all young all beautiful, brunettes, auburns, blondes, and eumelanins. So many different girls all of them dressed differently symbolizing the pasting eras and how long Edward been killing.

Then the scene to all on the innocent children Edward turned into mindless tools used for his fun, many of them were son and daughters, siblings, neighbors to the women he killed. All of the women destroy even more as the watch their loved ones hurt them.

I end that scene and show how Edward left me how he still broke the one he let live.

I release my power and watch the screen fade in to nothingness. I look towards my family all of them frozen in horror at what they have seen. I don't turn towards the stands knowing already the disgust and anger at what they have seen. I feel the room drop many degrees as their bloodlust rises want to kill the Cullens for what they have done. _I must stop this before it gets out of hand._

"I see your desire for their death and I too am filled the same desire; but it is not your place to end their lives. An attempt to harm them while they are on trial will be handled as an attack against the Volturi. For who are you to go against my King take that judgment from their hands. And I personal will see to it that all who go against us will suffer." I tell them as I feel Jasper spreading calmness around the room. I watch everyone relax in their seats.

I glance at my Dad and notice the slight shaking of his hand as he grips the handle of his sword, knowing he is trying to suppress his rage even with the calm Jasper has sent.

"Odette, can you explain why the immortal children didn't go on a feeding frenzy?" Mom asks me trying to direct everyone attention away from the Cullens.

"Edward power is mind reader but if he changes someone he has control over that person mind which means no feeding frenzy immortal children just mindless controllable drone for his sick pleasure and use."

I watch as everyone glares at Cullens. A few try to move toward them but my guards stop them. I turn to my family and meet gaze of Uncle Aro.

"Have you come to a decision my Kings?"

Aro glance at the Leaders

"What is your decision, my friends?"

Jacob looks around him and stands as the spokesman of the Leaders.

"The Cullens are guilt of tolerating sick act of torture and needless violence for substance and abuse of power. As well as break the rule of exposure to human even if he killed his victims."

Jacob sits down and nods to Aro. Now the Jury of Leaders has spoken and no one can claim that we are not giving them a chance to defend themselves, when their guilt has been proven. I look at Eleazar and see horror and sadness cloudy his eyes, as he see what his old friend is capable of.

Everyone watches Aro touch the hands of his brothers and Aunt Sulpicia and then release them, before speak the Judgment.

"We, the Kings and Queen of Volterra, find the Cullen Coven that consist of Carlisle, Esme, Renee , Alice and _Edward_ guilt of everything stated. Punishment will be in the hands of she who was once known as Isabella Marie Swan the only survivor of the Cullen twist fun."

As Uncle Aro finish that statement I can't stop the small smile at the justice of that decision, than I remember the prophecy and know I can't give them death. _Oh but I know that they will wish I did._

Everyone is now looking at Bella and I see the small smirk on her face. She walks towards the Cullens and stand in front of them bypassing my guards. I see the fear in their eyes except for Edward who look unrepentant. She stares at them with a happy smile on her for two mi before Carlisle speaks.

"Princess, what is your decision?"

"Sister, have you decided?" Bella asks me turning to look at me.

"Yes." I answer walking to her side and shift to how I looked as a human as I do, much to the Shock of the crowd.

"Belle Odette Volturi, Beautiful Swan of Volterra, Isabella Swan. I have changed a lot since then haven't I Edward, dear?" I ask as I shift back to my present form, feeling the awe and shock of those around me.

"Bella, love…" Edward begins before I take his voice and toss him into a wall. Then slam him into floor giving him humanity. I watch him bleed odorless blood, his face twisted in a silent scream of anguish, and listen it his bones snap back in place as I give him back his immortality. Everyone watch in horror and satisfaction

"Cullen you WILL address me by my title or next time I won't go easy on you. Are we clear? Pet!"

He nods and crawls back to his family as his bone continue to shift back into place.

I look at the Cullens and think of what to do with them and I know there pride. Carlisle is proud of his resistance and family; Alice, her gift and being; Esme, her family and children, Renee, her youth, and Edward, his gift and strength.

I move to Edward and touch his forehead.

"You will suffer as those you made suffered, every bite, every change, and every thrust of your cock into their broken bodies you will feel and relive to the entirety. Form the moment you meet them to the moment you killed them. Each and every single one both victims the child used and the woman abused. For you have done this for 200 years so shall you suffer.

I tell him as I watch his eye roll into the back of his head and him fall to the ground. I teleport him to a cell in dungeon then glance at my next victim as I feel their panic.

I move to Renee and touch forehead before she think to move away. I watch here begin to age. Her brown hair turns grey, her body bends and a hump ion her back is formed and wrinkle as skin sags, her breast are limp skin on her stomach. I watch as crow feet deep and harsh age lines mark her face and facial whiskers sprout out of her chin, till she looks like a horrible age druggie dressed like a hooker.

"You will not change till you mate awakens, your teeth will fallout one a week and take two months for a single to grow back, you will feel your age but never rest. Welcome to Hell Renee."

I watch her look at me in disgust and sleepiness. I move over to Alice. I look her eyes and watch her shake like a leave. I notice the cloudy look in her eyes and the reason behind it.

"Come here Alice." I command her opening my arms to her. I watch her walk hesitantly; when she nears me I pull her into my arms and kiss her forcing my tongue into her mouth and listen to her moan. I feel lust and shock builds up in the crowd around me, feel Jasper's lust rise.

I continue to kiss her and know that my healing gift is working; I know the cloud is lifting. I pull away from her and feel her shiver in my arm and whimper in my arms, as her thoughts are known to me.

"_Bella I am sorry, so, so sorry, I tried to fight it fight him I couldn't e was to strong… please forgive me …"_

"It's is ok now I have you, Edward can't touch you any more, I have you now."

I feel her trembling stop. I shift her and look her in the eyes and know what I must do.

"Jasper, come here love."

Jasper appears at my side, he glance at me with questioning eyes and look upon Alice with sorrow as he feels her emotions.

"Edward had control over Alice short after to the Cullen Household. His power was stronger than I was led to believe. She fought it but every hunting trip and time he was alone with her he reinforced it. He used her gift to find victim to play with. I am going to change her. I need you to give her your venom."

I tell him at I touch her forehead and make her human once more, her skin darkening become less inhuman and her eyes stark indigo. She looks at me pleadingly. I change myself into a half vampire and bite my wrist and place two her mouth as blood wale up to the surface.

"Drink" I order her. She does, after a few mouthfuls I pull away gentle and become a vampire once more. I nod to Jasper. I watch him move to Alice and bite her gently on the neck wanting to cause her little to no pain. When he releases her she goes limp in his arms as if asleep. Jasper picks Alice up into is arms and look at me with wonder he feel the peace coming from her.

"My blood will make the change painless as well as combine with your venom she shall be reborn, physically and by her gift. My blood and Your venom, she shall be mine and yours, our friend, our sister, our daughter. Alice Mary Cullen is dead and gone. Renesmee Servas Volturi lives. Rebirthed to be loved and redeemed."

I feel joy coming from Rose, Emmett and Jasper at this. I move and take Renesmee in my arms seeing her hair lighten and lengthen.

I move towards exit and turn and face the remaining unpunished Cullens.

"I have not forgotten you two."

I wave one hand towards them then walk to the exit. I know one is shocked that nothing happens.

At the door I turn to them and smile evilly.

"Esme you are guilty and not forced like my sweet Renesmee was. You as well Carlisle and you will see the result of my punishment very, very soon."

I say exiting the room, my guard, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Jacob, Angela, Bella, Phillip, Beau, and Leah following me out. We walk in silence as I hold Renesmee close to me and kiss her forehead.

When we reach the family wing, Jacob breaks the silence.

"So Odette, what did you do to them?"

I stop and turn to Jacob and smile sweetly at him. I watch as all them shiver at sight.

"Well Jake, all I did was gave them what they wanted." I tell him looking at Renesmee and rocking her in my arm as she move closer to my neck.

"Which is?" Rose asks.

"A child: when Carlisle and Esme have sex, which they will, very, very often, a child will be the result. And in three months as the joyful wait for their bundle of joy birth, it will rip on her stomach and smile briefly before, Carlisle rip out its throat feast on it till it is drain of blood only to be a pile of ash before them leaving her torn stomach and his blood face as the only evidence of said child."

"Every time after that, sex will be a need and a birth will result once a year for the same thing to occur year after year, in kill they will try to kill themselves, but, they will never be able to expose themselves to humans."

"How?" Bella asks curiously the only one now frozen in horror at my deed.

"Human will not notice any inhuman about them and fire cannot kill them until Edward awakens. Isn't that a lovely thought waking up slightly insane and sorrowful, only to see your broken mate slowly gain her youth and watch as your only remain parents try and kill themselves to escape their broken and depressed minds. Yes, so lovely, no one will ever hurt my Renesmee again. Oh McCarthy, you aren't forgiven, by Rose would be mad if I broke her toy." I finish as turn and walk to my room. Leaving them all them standing there in awed, scared and uneasy.

"Brother, remind me to get on her good side fast. She is vicious." Emmett's voice follows me as I continue to my room.

I hear Jasper reply as I enter my

"You're on your own. Odette already has plan"

I laugh coldly as I feel Emmett's horror. _Life's good._

**AN:**_** Farewell to thee for now …this is not fin… just hiatus. Please Review I want to know if you want me to continue my story or not … please and thank you.**_


End file.
